la historia de un héroe
by xXumbreonXx
Summary: 100 años después de que los Espeon tendieran la trampa a los Umbreon, un Umbreon y un Vaporeon son destinados a averiguar la verdad para salvar a los Umbreon y salvar a su familia
1. Introducción

Esta historia transcurre en un lugar gobernado solo por los Eevee y todas sus evoluciones, donde cada evolución tenia un reinos, pero todos podían ir a los territorios de las demás evoluciones. Todos los reinos tenían un rey de la misma especie que la del reino, que eran manejados por un líder que era normalmente un Eevee que habitaba justo en el centro de esa región, que era una zona privada en la que todas las evoluciones de Eevee con permisos especiales podría entrar. Las 8 ciudades estaban rodeando la ciudad central donde en esta se hacían reuniones donde el gobernador de la región mandaba a los reyes. Un día el rey de los Espeon que odiaba con toda su alma a los Umbreon les tendió una trampa, el Espeon tenía un hermano Umbreon, comandante del ejército de los Umbreon, que le pidió que atacara la ciudad central junto a su ejército diciendo que los Umbreon dominarían esa región, después de eso los reyes decidieron castigar a los Umbreon haciendo que no pudieran salir de su territorio, y que en este, todos los Umbreon serian castigados y maltratados cada día, además de que, cualquier Umbreon que intentara salir del territorio o quien ayudase a algún Umbreon seria considerado como un esclavo y tendría que trabajar para las demás evoluciones, dependiendo de quien le haya capturado. La historia comienza 100 años después, cerca del reino de los Glaceon, donde vivían un Glaceon macho, una Leafeon hembra, y sus hijos un Jolteon macho, una Espeon hembra y un Umbreon macho. El reino de los Glaceon se sitúa en la montaña de las nieves, una montaña casi tan grande como el monte corona y donde cualquiera se podría perder fácilmente. La familia del Glaceon y el Leafeon vivían en una cueva justo al norte del terreno de los Glaceon, que el terreno era de los más grandes de todos los 8 reinos.

Los reinos de todas las evoluciones se encontraban cada una en un distinto lugar rodeando el territorio del gobernador que era una pequeña ciudad creada por timburr y Gurdurr. Los lugares de los reinos eran: los Glaceon en una montaña, los Leafeon en un bosque gigante, los Flareon al lado de un volcán, los Vaporeon alrededor de un gran lago, los Espeon en unas cuevas llamadas cuevas de la sabiduría, los Jolteon en un terreno llano donde normalmente hay tormentas eléctricas, los Umbreon en un bosque oscuro, los Sylveon en un pequeño terreno llano rodeado de montañas por donde había que atravesarlas para poder llegar a su territorio. Los Eevee de los Umbreon tenían que ser llevados a los demás territorios para que sirvan para su ejercito y eviten que evolucionen a mas Umbreon, todos los reinados eran una especie de pueblo con un castillo en su centro donde habitaba el rey y su familia, y también donde encerraban a los esclavos que no obedecían las leyes, que en su gran mayoría eran Umbreon. La familia del Glaceon y el Leafeon vivían felices menos cuando venían Glaceon para comprobar que no llevaban ningún Umbreon en su familia, en ese momento, el Umbreon se veía obligado a esconderse por el bien de su familia y el suyo propio. El padre para conseguir alimentos tenia que ir al pueblo de los Glaceon para trabajar de ayudante de una venta de productos, negocio que no iba muy bien y por lo tanto la comida que le daban por trabajar era poca, por lo que a veces el padre se veía obligado a tener que conseguir comida para alimentar a toda su familia, y la mayoría de veces el se quedaba sin comer menos la comida que le ofrecía su familia. Esa familia vivía mal debido a que cada vez el rey estaba mas obsesionado en encontrar Umbreon y así poder superar al ejercito de los Espeon, que precisamente, era el mas grande y a los pocos alimentos que había en esa montaña, que como el camino era complicado, los comerciantes que traían la comida a veces se perdían por la montaña y muy pocos querían ir a esa montaña, además de las bajas temperaturas que habían. Un día un Glaceon, soldado de la búsqueda de los Umbreon, se oculto entre el pequeño bosque que separaba la familia del Glaceon y el reino de los Glaceon para no llamar la atención y no provocar que los Umbreon huyeran. Decidió ir a ver al Glaceon, que era su amigo, y a su mujer Leafeon para preguntar si vieron algún Umbreon y fue cuando vio al Umbreon, hijo del Glaceon y del Leafeon, y fue corriendo a avisar a su superior para preparar soldados e ir a por ese Umbreon.

continuara


	2. Capitulo 1: adiós querida familia

Umbreon se despertó como normalmente lo hacia, y al ver que no estaba su familia en la cueva, decidió salir fuera a ver si estaban, Cuando salio de la cueva vio que toda su familia estaba rodeada por varios Glaceon.  
Umbreon- ¿Qué pasa?  
Glaceon- ¡Umbreon corre vienen a por ti!  
Umbreon- no os dejare  
Jolteon- ¡TU SOLO CORRE!  
Después de eso Umbreon empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, llorando por la perdida de sus familiares.  
Al ver que les despisto, Umbreon se sentó a llorar, y empezó a hablar consigo  
mismo:  
Umbreon- podría haberles ayudado y en vez de eso salí huyendo ¡OJALA FUERA MAS FUERTE!  
De repente nota que alguien lo esta mirando por atrás suya y se gira viendo a una Vaporeon.

Vaporeon- ¿que te pasa?, te oí gritar que querías ser mas fuerte además ¿que hace un Umbreon en los  
alrededores de la región de los Glaceon?  
Umbreon- yo vivía en una cueva atrás de la región de los Glaceon, con mi familia, pero por mi culpa los Glaceon  
se los llevo y yo tuve que huir como un cobarde en vez de luchar  
Vaporeon- deja de llorar, si dices que a tu familia se los llevaron los Glaceon significa que estarán en su  
territorio trabajando para su rey, como hacen con todos, así que tranquilízate  
Umbreon- pero es que seguro que no los volveré a ver  
Vaporeon- ¡NO DIGAS ESO!  
Umbreon- vale pero no grites  
Vaporeon- siempre hay esperanzas, de seguro que si entrenas y te haces fuerte podrás ir a rescatarlos  
Umbreon- ¿estas loca? entrar en el territorio de los Glaceon seria un suicidio  
Vaporeon- quizás pero bueno algo se podría hacer  
Umbreon- un momento ¿por que me quieres ayudar? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que quien ayuda a los Umbreon  
acabara siendo considerado uno?  
Vaporeon- ¿quien dijo nada de ayudar? además si estoy aquí hablando contigo es por que los Leafeon tienen a  
mis padres que son Umbreon, me dijeron que me largase y te encontré aquí  
Umbreon- entiendo  
Vaporeon- oye después de escuchar tu historia me di cuenta de que si nos ayudamos podríamos hasta liberar a  
nuestras familias ¿que te parece?  
Umbreon- ¡estupendo! ¿Por donde empezamos?  
Vaporeon- pues primero deberíamos ir a mi casa ya que supongo que la tuya la mantendrán vigilada por si vuelves.  
Umbreon- vale, ¿y esta lejos?  
Vaporeon- un poco, como 20 minutos desde aquí  
Umbreon- vale, ¿y si nos vamos contando cosas de nuestras familias y de nosotros de camino?  
Vaporeon- buena idea.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que empezaron a hablar, Umbreon le contó sobre los pocos alientos que tenían y de cómo su padre trabajaba por muy poca comida y el Vaporeon le contó sobre que su familia al no poder entrar en la ciudad tenían que conseguir bayas de los sitios cercanos, a veces hasta robarlas de las plantaciones de los Leafeon que vivían por la zona, de cómo les traiciono un amigo de su padre delatándoles por una miserable recompensa y de cómo tuvo que huir por ser hijo de dos Umbreon. Cuando llegaron a la casa del Vaporeon, un agujero debajo de un árbol rodeado de arbustos, Umbreon se hecho a dormir por agotamiento mientras que el Vaporeon se fue a buscar bayas. Cuando Umbreon se despertó y salio en busca del Vaporeon que le vio sentado delante de aquel gran árbol llorando.

Umbreon- ¿Qué te pasa Vaporeon?  
Vaporeon- nada es solo que hecho de menos a mi familia, ojala estén bien  
Umbreon- lo estarán, tú mismo dijiste esta mañana que aun había esperanza  
Vaporeon- ya pero solo lo dije para animarte, ya que no quería verte llorar  
Umbreon- pero aun así hay esperanza  
Vaporeon- no creo, ellos son un ejercito entero, aun que seamos los mas fuertes de nuestra especie, la posibilidad de que podamos rescatarlos es casi nula  
Umbreon- pero aun así no hay que rendirse, yo confió en que algún día pueda ver de nuevo a mi familia sin necesidad de ser un esclavo, puede que si hacemos entrar en razón al Eevee gobernador suelten a nuestras familias y a los demás Umbreon  
Vaporeon- creo que eso es aun más remoto que poder rescatar a nuestras familias sin ser capturados  
Umbreon- bueno, ya pensaremos en un plan mañana, ahora deberíamos dormir, además tengo hambre  
Vaporeon- antes mientras dormías fui a conseguir bayas, están en aquel arbusto, comételas si quieres  
Umbreon- ¿tú no comes?  
Vaporeon- ya comí en mi momento, comételas todas tu, además no es que sean muchas  
Umbreon- con una ya me conformo pero una cosa, antes esta mañana cuando me tranquilizaste ¿había otra razón para hacerlo aparte de para que dejara de llorar verdad?  
Vaporeon- ¿a que te refieres?  
Umbreon- me refiero a que me ayudantes en vez de dejarme hay tirado sabiendo que tenias una nueva oportunidad para empezar de cero  
Vaporeon- será por que no quería estar sola, y tú eres lo más parecido a mis padres que voy a tener en lo que parece que será mucho tiempo  
Umbreon- entiendo, sabes, será mejor que coma ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre  
Vaporeon- vale.

Continuara


	3. Capitulo 2: una ayuda inesperada

A la mañana siguiente, Umbreon se despertó y se fijo que no estaba Vaporeon, así que se fue a buscarla. Después de un rato buscando, Umbreon oyó un grito de Vaporeon que decía: ¡CUIDADO, POR ATRAS! en ese momento Umbreon se dio la vuelta y vio a tres Glaceon.

Glaceon 1: mirad que tenemos aquí  
Glaceon 2: el Umbreon que se nos escapo ayer  
Glaceon 1: el jefe nos dará una buena recompensa por capturarle  
Glaceon 3: ¡a por el!

Los tres Glaceon fueron a por el Umbreon, Vaporeon salio de entre los arbustos para defenderle pero una gran llama se puso por delante de los Glaceon, y de repente apareció un Flareon

Flareon: largaos, ahora que podéis  
Umbreon: ¿Por qué nos ayudas?  
Flareon: los Glaceon secuestraron a mi hijo, por jugar con un Umbreon, y ahora quiero hacer que paguen  
Vaporeon: será mejor que le hagamos caso y nos larguemos  
Umbreon: pero hay que ayudar a Flareon  
Flareon: yo estaré bien, vosotros huir, yo mientras tanto derrotare a los Glaceon  
Umbreon: esta bien, larguémonos Vaporeon  
Vaporeon: vale

Después, Umbreon y Vaporeon huyeron en dirección al reino de los leafeon y se ocultaron en unos arbustos cerca de la gran ciudad de los leafeon.

Umbreon: por poco nos capturan  
Vaporeon: ya, si no fuera por ese Flareon nos hubieran capturado a los dos  
Umbreon: ¿crees que estará bien?  
Vaporeon: seguramente, los de tipo fuego son muy eficaces contra los de tipo fuego, además el Flareon se veía fuerte  
Umbreon: creo que deberíamos comenzar a decidir que hacemos  
Vaporeon: se me ocurrió que podríamos conseguir más pokemon que nos ayude, como aquel Flareon.  
Umbreon: ¿crees que habrá más pokemon que nos ayuden?  
Vaporeon: lo mas seguro, solo hay que saber por donde buscar  
Umbreon: entonces vallamos a buscar a aquel Flareon, a ver si nos ayuda o si sabe de alguien que nos ayude  
Vaporeon: de acuerdo

Un rato después, Umbreon y Vaporeon se fueron a buscar al Flareon, esperando encontrarle y que este bien.

Continuara


	4. Capitulo 3: el gran plan

Dos de los tres Glaceon utilizaron rayo hielo contra Flareon, pero el los esquivo con facilidad, y lanzo lanzallamas contra los Glaceon, que les dejo debilitados. Paso un rato y el Flareon se fue a su casa, que estaba en una cueva que estaba cerca de donde se enfrento a los Glaceon, mientras tanto Vaporeon y Umbreon caminaban por aquel camino que recorrieron cuando huyeron de los tres Glaceon, esperando encontrar al Flareon, y cuando llegaron a donde los Glaceon se enfrentaron al Flareon vieron que no había nadie, buscaron por los alrededores y no encontraron nada.

Umbreon: ¿crees que lo han capturado?

Vaporeon: no creo, puede que se simplemente se fuera a su casa

Flareon: ¿que hacéis aquí de nuevo?, ya deberíais estar lejos de esta zona, no estar caminando por ella

Vaporeon: es que queríamos tu ayuda

Flareon: ¿mi ayuda?

Umbreon: si, para poder rescatar a todos los Umbreon y todos los que fueron encarcelados injustamente

Flareon: eso es imposible, a no ser que tengáis un ejercito o algo parecido, la esperanza de que los tres solos consiguiéramos eso son nulas

Vaporeon: por eso necesitamos que nos ayuden más pokemon, ¿tú conoces alguno que nos pueda ayudar?

Flareon: conozco a varios, pero aun que seamos 100, habría muy pocas posibilidades de conseguirlo

Umbreon: no si hacemos que los prisioneros y esclavos se releven contra sus dueños, hay seriamos muchos mas

Flareon: eso podría funcionar si encontráramos la forma de hablar con ellos

Vaporeon: yo podría ir al reino de los Vaporeon y desde allí podría hacer que los Umbreon o quienes les ayudaron se revelen, y tu podrías ir al de los Flareon, y Umbreon podría hacerse pasar por un prisionero y desde hay poder contactar con los otros Umbreon

Flareon: eso podría funcionar pero el problema es, ¿Qué pasa con el resto de evoluciones?

Umbreon: apuesto de que, entre los esclavos y prisioneros, se encuentran mas de una evolución de Eevee, en cuanto nos revelemos en la primera ciudad, el resto de ciudades nos será más fácil

Flareon: o mas difícil, ya que entonces sabrían que nos estamos revelando y decidirían encerrar a todos los esclavos

Vaporeon: bueno, pero al menos tendríamos un ejercito, y si logramos llegar hasta donde esta el rey, de los Vaporeon por ejemplo, podríamos convencerle de que los Umbreon cambiaron, entonces tendríamos muchísimas posibilidades de ganar, ya que el rey podría hablar con el Eevee gobernador y el podría liberar a los demás esclavos e prisioneros

Flareon: pero hay un problema con eso

Umbreon: ¿cual?

Flareon: e oído rumores de que van a hacer al rey de los Espeon gobernador, debido a que gracias al antiguo rey de los Espeon que dio consejos al gobernador, pudieron evitar una invasión de los Umbreon

Vaporeon: ¡PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Umbreon: ya, en mas de mil años el gobernador siempre a sido un Eevee, que en cuanto evolucionaba, elegían a otro, para que no haya conflictos entre evoluciones enemigas

Flareon: ya, por eso dije rumor, es muy poco probable de que eso pase, pero si logra pasar, nuestras esperanzas estarían perdidas

Vaporeon: bueno, si ese rumor se hace verdad, podríamos intentar convencer al rey de los Espeon de que libere a los esclavos y prisioneros

Flareon: lo dudo mucho, al parecer, el rey de los Espeon odia tanto a los Umbreon como el antiguo rey de los Espeon, es mas, a los Umbreon que capturan los Espeon los torturan y algunos incluso llegan a morir en medio de esa tortura

Umbreon: yo sinceramente prefiero que me atrape cualquier evolución que no sea un Espeon…

Vaporeon: aun así, no deberíamos rendirnos, como bien dijiste, solo era un rumor que puede que ni se cumpla, así que aun hay esperanza

Umbreon: no se vosotros, pero yo tengo hambre

Flareon: creo que antes de pensar en todo esto, primero deberíamos pensar en conseguir comida, mañana ya hablaremos esto con mas calma

Vaporeon: buena idea

Umbreon: ¡vamos, que tengo hambre!

Umbreon, Vaporeon y Flareon se fueron a buscar comida, a la noche se fueron a la casa del Flareon para dormir, pero en mitad de la noche Umbreon se despierta, comprueba que todos están dormidos y sale afuera a admirar la luz de la luna mientras recuerda a su familia, lo que le hizo empezar a llorar. Umbreon no se dio cuenta de que Vaporeon se despertó y le contemplaba en silencio

Vaporeon: los hechas de menos, ¿verdad?

Umbreon: no sabes cuanto

Vaporeon: yo también hecho de menos a mi familia

Umbreon: sabes, ojala fuera fuerte, si hubiera sido fuerte podría haber derrotado a esos Glaceon fácilmente

Vaporeon: sabes, cuando estoy a tu lado siento una extraña sensación que me dice que todo saldrá bien

Umbreon: sabes, maldito el día de que el rey de los Umbreon mando conquistar el reino del gobernador

Vaporeon: sabes, mi madre me contó algo sobre aquel día

Umbreon: ¿que te contó?

Vaporeon: de que el rey de los Umbreon nunca mando conquistar el reino del gobernador, y que quien lo mando fue el comandante del ejército de los Umbreon

Umbreon: ¿Por qué el comandante haría algo así?

Vaporeon: por que se lo dijo su hermano, el rey de los Espeon

Flareon: ¿estas diciendo que en realidad todo era falso, y que esto se debió al maldito rey de los Espeon que tendió una trampa a los Umbreon?

Vaporeon: ¿te despertamos, Flareon? Lo siento

Flareon: no importa, pero dime, esa historia ¿es real?

Vaporeon: según mi madre, que se lo contó su madre y así sucesivamente, eso es lo que realmente ocurrió

Umbreon: ¿entonces todo lo que le paso a mi familia fue en realidad por culpa del rey de los Espeon, en vez del rey de los Umbreon?

Vaporeon: efectivamente

Flareon: deberíamos volver a dormir, y mañana cuando nos despertemos hablaremos de todo esto

Umbreon: buena idea

Continuara


	5. Capitulo 4: capturado

A la mañana siguiente, Vaporeon contó a Flareon y Umbreon como uno de los soldados de los Umbreon era de su familia y que fue contando la historia a sus hijos, que se lo contaron a sus hijos, y así hasta llegar a Vaporeon. A la tarde Flareon se fue a buscar a sus amigos para que le ayudaran a conseguir el plan y así acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Pasaron 3 días y Flareon no volvió.

Umbreon: ¿crees que le habrá pasado algo a Flareon?

Vaporeon: puede ser, yo estoy muy preocupada, ¿y si le han capturado?

Umbreon: no lo se, pero espero que vuelva pronto, si no, tendremos que buscar solos a pokemon que nos ayuden

Vaporeon: ¡¿es que no te preocupa Flareon?!

Umbreon: pues claro, pero si a sido capturado poco podremos hacer

Vaporeon: ya pero algo podremos hacer para ayudarle si a sido capturado

Umbreon: lo único que haremos si vamos solos a rescatarle es acabar como el, además, ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad a sido capturado, puede ser que esta volviendo por que se a entretenido con sus amigos o que sus amigos viven lejos

Vaporeon: ¿y como sabremos si a sido capturado o no?

Umbreon: esperaremos una semana, si en una semana no ha vuelto, entonces puede ser que le hayan capturado o que nos haya abandona*Vaporeon le hace una pistola agua a Umbreon haciendo que caiga al suelo sin terminar la frase*

Vaporeon: ¡¿COMO DICES ESO?!

Umbreon; lo siento pero es una posibilidad *dice mientras se levanta*

Vaporeon: ¡ME DA IGUAL, FLAREON NUNCA HARIA ALGO ASÍ!

Umbreon: no lo sabemos con certeza, además que no sabemos como es, apenas le conocemos, lo único que sabemos de el es que tenia un hijo que jugaba con un Umbreon y que un día los capturaron a los dos, nada mas

Vaporeon: ya pero aun así el nos salvo, y no creo que un pokemon que nos salvara nos abandonara

Umbreon: tienes razón, será mejor que esperemos a mañana a ver si viene y perdón por lo de antes

Vaporeon: no te disculpes, quien debe disculparme soy yo por el pistola agua de antes

Umbreon: perdonada

Al día siguiente Flareon seguía sin aparecer, y ni Umbreon ni Vaporeon sabían donde estaba Flareon. Por la tarde, Vaporeon y Umbreon escucharon un ruido y vieron a un Leafeon, un Jolteon, un Espeon y un Eevee acercándose, al verlos, Vaporeon y Umbreon se escondieron entre arbustos.

Vaporeon: que raro

Umbreon: que

Vaporeon: que normalmente los cazadores nunca van con otras evoluciones, además de que tienen un Eevee, y nadie nunca llevaría un Eevee a una batalla

Umbreon: cierto, es demasiado raro

Vaporeon: tengo una idea, como son cazadores, estarán buscando a algún Umbreon, pues iré yo y les diré que por aquí no hay ninguno

Umbreon: buena idea

*Vaporeon se acerca a ellos*

Vaporeon: hola, ¿estáis buscando algo?

Jolteon: si, estamos buscando a un Vaporeon y un Umbreon, ¿por casualidad los has visto?

Vaporeon: no, la verdad es que estoy yo sola

Espeon: vale pero si los ves, diles que los estamos buscando, de parte de Flareon y que es urgente

Vaporeon: espera, ¿os envió Flareon?

Leafeon: si, ¿le conoces?

Vaporeon: si, ¿esta bien?

Jolteon: a sido capturado, nosotros somos sus amigos, antes de que le capturaran nos dijo que busquemos a un Vaporeon y un Umbreon que se encuentran cerca de esta parte

Vaporeon: Umbreon, puedes salir, son amigos de Flareon

*Umbreon sale de su escondite y se sienta delante de los amigos de Flareon*

Vaporeon: ¿Qué le paso a Flareon?

Jolteon: fue capturado por los Vaporeon

Vaporeon: ¿por los Vaporeon? Pero si su reino esta al otro lado del reino de los Leafeon

Jolteon: ya, es que nosotros vivíamos junto a Flareon y su hijo, pero decidió irse a ayudar a los Umbreon necesitados

Umbreon: pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué capturaron a Flareon? Dudo mucho que los Vaporeon sepan de mí

Espeon: es que cuando capturaron a su hijo, el logro escapar jurando que algún día volvería para rescatarle, y cuando alguien escapa se le pone una recompensa a quien lo capture, y las recompensas por atrapar a alguien están en todos los reinos, por lo que al ver los cazadores de los Vaporeon a Flareon, se fueron a por el, Flareon intento luchar pero como era tipo fuego lo debilitaron fácilmente, nosotros intentamos impedirlo pero el se negó y nos dijo que os fuésemos a buscar

Vaporeon: y ahora, ¿que hacemos?

Jolteon: debemos rescatarlo, por suerte los Vaporeon estaban lejos de su reino, por lo que seguramente tendrán que acampar. Nuestro plan es llegar a ellos antes de que ellos lleguen a su reino, si logran llegar será imposible rescatar a Flareon

Umbreon: ¿y a que esperamos?

Continuara


	6. Capitulo 5: al rescate de Flareon

Flareon: será mejor que me soltéis

Vaporeon 1: cállate

Vaporeon 2: nos darán una buena recompensa por ti

Flareon: si de verdad creéis que me haréis volver con mi padre, el rey de los Flareon, estáis muy equivocados

Vaporeon 4: si yo fuera tú, estaría agradecido de volver

Vaporeon 3: ¿y cual es la recompensa por el príncipe Flareon?

Vaporeon 5: era un montón de bayas

Vaporeon 3: perfecto

Vaporeon 2: aun no entiendo como te escapaste del palacio de los Flareon siendo príncipe, ¿Quién es tan tonto para desaprovechar tanta fortuna en bayas y encima desaprovechar todo un futuro reinado?

Flareon: callaros, no tenéis derecho a hablar de mi pasado

Vaporeon 1: nosotros tenemos derecho a hablar de lo que queramos, que para eso somos los caza recompensas y tú nuestro prisionero

Flareon: se nota que no sabéis la tortura que se hace ver a todos los Umbreon teniendo que trabajar por obligación por un pasado que en realidad era una mentira

Vaporeon 1: como no te calles te meto una pistola agua

Mientras tanto, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Leafeon y Eevee se encontraban de camino hacia el campamento de los Vaporeon

Vaporeon: una pregunta, ¿Cómo conocisteis a Flareon?

Jolteon: lo conocimos cerca del territorio de los Flareon, al parecer le estaban siguiendo por razones que aun desconocemos, y decidimos ayudarle alejándonos lo mas que pudimos del reino de los Flareon, y acabamos cerca del reino de los Vaporeon

Umbreon: ¿sabéis algo de su pasado?

Espeon: Flareon nos contó muy pocas cosas sobre su pasado, aun que sabemos la historia de su hijo que nos contó tiempo después de que ocurriera: conoció a una Leafeon que vivía cerca del reino de los Vaporeon, tuvieron un hijo, un pequeño Eevee amigo de un Umbreon. Paso el tiempo y unos Vaporeon se enteraron del amigo del hijo de Flareon era un Umbreon y enviaron varios Vaporeon a por ese Umbreon, Flareon se entero y huyo junto a Leafeon, su hijo Eevee y su amigo, acabaron cerca del territorio de los Glaceon donde se quedaron a vivir. Pasaron los días y los Glaceon se enteraron de lo que paso cerca del reino de los Vaporeon y enviaron varios Glaceon a capturarles. Atacaron mientras Eevee y Umbreon jugaban y se los llevaron a los dos. Leafeon estaba muy enfadada por lo que se fue al territorio de los Glaceon para rescatar a su hijo, Flareon se negó pero no pudo pararla así que decidió acompañarla para protegerla de los Glaceon. Varios Glaceon atacaron desprevenidos y Leafeon se llevo la mayor parte de los golpes. Flareon se enfado y derroto a los Glaceon fácilmente, Flareon miro a Leafeon y ella dijo: este es mi final, y Flareon llorando contesto: no, no permitiré que mueras, y Leafeon le dijo a Flareon sus ultimas palabras que fueron: salva a nuestro hijo. Destrozado por haber perdido a su hijo y a la persona quien más amaba, Flareon enterró el cuerpo de Leafeon al lado de la cueva en donde vivían

Vaporeon: que triste, puede que por eso Flareon nos ayudo, para poder rescatar a su hijo como prometió a Leafeon

Umbreon: pues le ayudaremos a cumplir su promesa

*pasaron varios minutos*

Eevee: ¿nos queda mucho?

Leafeon: no creo

Umbreon: una pregunta, ¿Por qué os acompaña Eevee, acaso es vuestro hijo?

Jolteon: como si lo fuera, lo adoptamos cuando no tenia donde ir

Eevee: estaba solo y ellos me ayudaron, así que los considero como mis padres

Vaporeon, Umbreon y los amigos de Flareon, después de 10 minutos, encontraron el campamento de los Vaporeon, donde Flareon estaba en el centro rodeado de 5 Vaporeon, y decidieron atacar

Umbreon: ¡alto, soltarle ya!

Vaporeon 1: mirad quien tenemos aquí, un Umbreon, un Vaporeon, un Espeon, un Leafeon, un Jolteon y un Eevee, debe de ser amigo del príncipe de los Flareon

Vaporeon: ¿príncipe de los Flareon?

Vaporeon 3: al parecer no lo saben

Flareon: efectivamente, soy el príncipe de los Flareon, después os contare la historia, de momento larguémonos de aquí

*Jolteon utiliza rayo e impactrueno sobre dos de los cinco Vaporeon, que los dejo debilitados, y Leafeon utilizo gigadrenado y látigo cepa sobre otros dos Vaporeon, lo que dejo a solo 1 Vaporeon restante*

Vaporeon 3: volveré y la próxima vez no seré tan fácil de vencer *el Vaporeon se va corriendo*

Flareon: gracias

Umbreon: ¿puedes explicarnos lo del príncipe de los Flareon?

Flareon: vale, os merecéis que os cuente mi historia: yo soy el hijo del rey de los Flareon, que vivía tranquilamente en el palacio. Un día llego de visita el rey de los Espeon diciendo que llego la hora de comprobar si de verdad estoy preparado para ser rey, mi padre dijo que pensaba que estaba preparado de sobra y decidieron hacerme la prueba que todo príncipe debe afrontar antes de ser rey desde hace 100 años, que era matar a un Umbreon, yo me negué pero por desgracia estaba obligado, como yo no quería matar a nadie y menos a un pokemon que ni siquiera se lo merece, decidí huir. Varios guardas me siguieron al ver que huía pero gracias a la ayuda de Leafeon, Espeon y Jolteon pude escapar, decidimos ir a vivir cerca del reino de los Vaporeon donde conocí a un Leafeon y tuvimos un hijo, que tenia de amigo a un Umbreon que fue abandonado y no tenia familia, entonces los Vaporeon se enteraron de*Vaporeon le interrumpe*

Vaporeon: no tienes por que contar la historia, ya la sabemos

Flareon: al parecer se la habéis contado ¿no?

Umbreon: en realidad fuimos nosotros los que preguntamos

Flareon: no pasa nada, de todas formas tenia pensado contaros la historia

Vaporeon: deberíamos volver a la cueva

Flareon: buena idea

*de camino a la cueva*

Umbreon: una pregunta, Flareon

Flareon: que

Umbreon: ¿Por qué nos ocultaste lo de Leafeon?

Flareon: por que intentaba no acordarme de ese recuerdo tan doloroso

Vaporeon: vale, ¿y lo de que eres el hijo del rey de los Flareon?

Flareon: pensaba que si os lo contaba, me abandonaríais por pensar que soy igual que mi padre y condenaría a los umbreon

Umbreon: un momento, si eres el príncipe de los Flareon, ¿podrías entrar en el reinado del gobernador sin problemas no?

Flareon: no se me había ocurrido

Vaporeon: perfecto, así podrás comprobar si es verdad lo del rey de los Espeon y convencer a el Eevee gobernador de la verdad

Continuara


	7. Capitulo 6: comienza el combate

Al día siguiente, en la cueva de Flareon, planearon que Flareon se iría a hablar con el gobernador mientras que los demás se quedaban en la cueva para que no corriesen peligro. Flareon les dijo antes de irse que si en una semana no volvía que no contaran con el. Flareon se dirigió hacia el reino del gobernador mientras que el resto se quedaron esperando en la cueva, pasaron 5 días, y entonces un grupo compuesto de todas las evoluciones de Eevee (menos Eevee) se dirigieron hacia la cueva de Flareon, en eso Umbreon se escondió y los demás salieron a hablar con ellos

Vaporeon: hola, ¿pasa algo?

Glaceon: os estábamos buscando, ¿y el Umbreon?

Jolteon: ¿Umbreon?

Glaceon: venimos del reino del gobernador, el príncipe Flareon nos dijo que viniéramos a buscaros para llevaros con el

Vaporeon: *en voz baja* ¿deberíamos confiar en ellos?

Jolteon: *en voz baja* no nos queda otra, tarde o temprano descubrirán a Umbreon, así que será mejor arriesgarse

Vaporeon: Umbreon, puedes salir

*Umbreon sale de la cueva y se sienta al lado de Vaporeon*

Glaceon: ¡AHORA!

*de repente un ejercito de evoluciones de Eevee aparecen y atacan a Umbreon, Vaporeon se pone en medio de la mayoría de ataques dejándola debilitada*

Umbreon: NO, VAPOREON

Vaporeon: huye…

Umbreon: NO TE DEJARE

Vaporeon: por favor… huye…

Umbreon: me entrego pero por favor no hagáis daño a los demás

Después de esa batalla, Umbreon, Vaporeon y los amigos de Flareon se van con los demás en dirección al reino de los Flareon. Cuando llegaron encerraron a los amigos de Flareon y a Vaporeon en la cárcel y a Umbreon lo llevaron a un coliseo rodeado de varios Flareon observando y de la otra puerta opuesta de donde esta Umbreon, salio un Umbreon asustado y suplicando de que no lo obligaran, entonces fue cuando Umbreon se dio cuenta de que tendría que luchar contra ese Umbreon. Pasó 1 minuto, y de pronto salio un Flareon a la arena, que al parecer, es quien organiza todo.

Flareon organizador: atención, hoy hemos encontrado a un Umbreon que los Glaceon llevaban buscando mucho tiempo y que estaba con los pokemon que derrotaron a los Vaporeon que iban a traer de vuelta al príncipe Flareon, y que según los Vaporeon, es un amigo de Flareon

Flareon entre los demás: ¡no puede ser!

Otro Flareon entre los demás: ¡es imposible!

Otro Flareon entre los otros Flareon: ¿nuestro príncipe, amigo de un Umbreon?, lo dudo mucho

Flareon organizador: calmaos, se que suena algo imposible, puede ser que el Umbreon le dio algo en mal estado a nuestro príncipe Flareon o le mintió, pero hoy esta aquí para luchar y espero que ganar, y como es nuevo en esto, le explicare las reglas *el Flareon organizador se acerca lentamente a Umbreon* las reglas son sencillas:

1-tendrás que luchar hasta que uno de vosotros dos sea derrotado

2-quien gane de los dos tendrá que seguir luchando contra los demás Umbreon hasta llegar a la final y decidir al campeón

3-si pierdes serás transportado al reino de los Espeon y ellos decidirán si matarte o ser su esclavo con torturas

4-si logras ser el campeón, te enfrentaras a uno de los Flareon, y si le ganas, te dejaremos vivir como si fueras un Flareon normal

¿Te ha quedado claro?

*Umbreon piensa en su mente* ¿Qué haré? si debilito a ese Umbreon será transportado al reino de los Espeon donde o muere o cada día recibirá una brutal paliza, cosa que no quiero, en cambio, si pierdo seré yo quien sea transportado al reino de los Espeon, pero supongo que no me queda otra, intentare ganar para liberar a los Umbreon y para poder volver a ver a Vaporeon

Umbreon: acepto

Flareon organizador: que empiece el combate

*el Flareon organizador se retira por la puerta en la que entro, las tres puertas que llevan a la arena son cerradas y el otro Umbreon se acerca lentamente con lagrimas en sus ojos, Umbreon usa bola sombra y persecución, lo que le deja al otro Umbreon en el suelo, y le remata con finta, que le dejo debilitado*

Flareon: tenemos un ganador

Umbreon: lo siento

Umbreon rival: no pasa nada, de todas formas era inevitable mi final, solo espero las torturas sean pequeñas o que si me matan, que sea de la forma menos dolorosa

*en ese momento aparecen varios Flareon que se llevan al otro Umbreon y el Flareon organizador se acerca a Umbreon*

Flareon organizador: enhorabuena, como has ganado tu primer batalla, llevaras un mote, y como es tu primer combate y no has sido entrenado, podrás elegir tu el mote que llevaras en cada batalla y con el que te diferenciaras del resto

Umbreon: pues, quiero que mi mote sea Darkness

Flareon organizador: ATENCION A TODOS, A PARTIR DE AHORA, ESTE UMBREON SE DARA A CONOZER COMO DARKNESS Y SERA ENTRENADO COMO TODOS LOS DEMAS UMBREON QUE PASARON ESTA PRUEBA

*se le acerca un Flareon a Darkness*

Pirox: hola, soy Pirox, seré tu entrenador y me ocupare personalmente de que llegues a ser el campeón

Darkness: de acuerdo, aun que yo no quería que nada de esto pasase…

Pirox: opino igual que tu, pero por desgracia, aquí si se piensa que los Umbreon no tienen la culpa de nada se le culpa por traición, ahora será mejor que me acompañes a mi casa, estarás cansado y mañana tienes otro combate

Darkness: vale

*Darkness se va con Pirox*

Continuara

Nota del autor: a partir de ahora, Umbreon pasara a llamarse Darkness para siempre, espero que os haya gustado y comentar vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo capitulo :D


	8. Capitulo 7: mitos…

Tres días antes de que Darkness, Vaporeon, Leafeon, Espeon, Jolteon y Eevee fueran capturados, Flareon consiguió llegar al reino del gobernador. El lugar era una gran ciudad rodeando un gran castillo, que era donde se encontraba el gobernador, en la entrada había un Glaceon y un Leafeon, que eran los que decidían quien podía entrar y quien no. Flareon fue a hablar con ellos.

Flareon: hola, no se si me conoceréis, pero soy el príncipe de los Flareon

Glaceon: si, sabemos quien eres, piden una gran recompensa por ti

Flareon: si me dejáis hablar con el gobernador prometo volver con el rey

Leafeon: no se… ¿tu que piensas, Glaceon?

Glaceon: de acuerdo, pero serás constantemente vigilado, y cuando acabes, te llevaremos con el rey de los Flareon

Flareon: de acuerdo

*Glaceon y Leafeon piden a unos Jolteon, Vaporeon y Sylveon que le lleven ante el gobernador. Cuando están delante de el, Flareon se sorprende a ver, en vez de al Eevee que debería gobernar, al rey de los Espeon*

Espeon gobernador: ya me avisaron que vendrías. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, Flareon, supongo que tendrás preguntas que hacerme, por ejemplo, como me convertí en el gobernador, o tal vez vengas a pedirme algo, en cualquier caso, hazlo ya, tengo un poco de prisa

Flareon: Espeon, por favor, libera a los Umbreon

Espeon gobernador: ¿tienes alguna razón buena para que los libere?

Flareon: efectivamente, en el pasado, el rey de los Espeon tendió una trampa a los Umbreon haciendo que su hermano, que era el capitán del ejército de los Umbreon, atacara al gobernador en nombre del rey, por lo que en realidad todo fue una mentira

Espeon gobernador: al parecer, los Umbreon te han llenado la cabeza de mentiras

Flareon: no es mentira, y lo sabes

Espeon gobernador: así que, ¿has venido aquí para contarme esa mentira sobre mis antepasados y hacer que libere a los Umbreon?

Flareon: ¿mentira?, aun que lo fuera, los Umbreon no tienen la culpa de lo que un antepasado suyo hizo

Espeon gobernador: sabes, yo odio posiblemente tanto a los Umbreon como el Espeon de hace 100 años, puede que mas, y tu sabiéndolo, ¿vienes aquí a que los libere?

Flareon: yo principalmente vine a hablar con el Eevee que era gobernador

Espeon gobernador: el dejo de ser gobernador hace un poco menos de una semana, y una cosa, no pienso liberar a los Umbreon, así que esta conversación queda acabada, ya te puedes retirar al reinado de los Flareon, te están esperando afuera para acompañarte

*Flareon se va, minutos después, llega un Vaporeon*

Vaporeon: gobernador, he encontrado a los amigos del príncipe Flareon

Espeon gobernador: ¿Cómo los has encontrado?

Vaporeon: yo era uno de los 5 Vaporeon caza recompensas que Iván a por Flareon, cuando le encontramos, decidimos escondernos y seguirle a el y a sus amigos en silencio, para que cuando sea de noche, podamos atacarle despistado. A la noche, atacamos y sus amigos se largaron, le capturamos, y como el camino hacia el reino de los Vaporeon estaba lejos, decidimos hacer un campamento, al día siguiente llegaron sus amigos, y al parecer llevaban dos pokemon más con ellos. Derrotaron a mi equipo, yo logre huir, aun que cuando decidieron volver a casa, decidí seguirles escondido para saber donde iban, llegaron a una cueva que se encontraba cerca del territorio de los Glaceon, y espere a ver que hacían, Flareon se fue, decidí seguirle, lo que me llevo hasta aquí. Un rato después de que Flareon entrara intente entrar yo pero un Glaceon y un Leafeon no me dejaron, así que tarde un rato en convencerles

Espeon gobernador: ¿y quienes son los amigos de Flareon?

Vaporeon: son un Vaporeon, un Jolteon, un Espeon, un Leafeon, un Eevee y un Umbreon

Espeon gobernador: un Umbreon…

Vaporeon: efectivamente, ¿Estas planeando en matar a ese Umbreon?

Espeon gobernador: no, dentro de un par de días comenzara la lucha de los Umbreon por ver quien se enfrentara al príncipe Flareon, que es una prueba obligatoria para ser rey. Flareon no quiso matar a ningún Umbreon, por eso se largo, pero como ahora no puede largarse, pensé que ese Umbreon podría enfrentarse a Flareon, o si muere, que Flareon lo contemple, ese seria su castigo por largarse sin pasar la prueba de ser un príncipe, ver morir o matar a su amigo

Vaporeon: buena idea

Espeon gobernador: avisa al capitán que envíen un pequeño ejército, tú les conducirás hasta esa cueva

Vaporeon: ¿y si ese Umbreon se escapa o se esconde hasta que todo pase?

Espeon gobernador: decir que vais de parte del príncipe Flareon y cuando ese Umbreon salga, lo atacáis a el y a sus amigos debilitándolos, y los lleváis al reino de los Flareon, yo me ocupare de que ese Umbreon participe en la prueba

*tres días después en el castillo del rey del reino de los Flareon*

Glaceon: rey de los Flareon

Rey de los Flareon: ¿Qué queréis?

Sylveon: le traemos a su hijo

*aparece el príncipe Flareon junto a dos Espeon*

Rey de los Flareon: hijo, por fin has vuelto

Flareon: hola…

Rey de los Flareon: sabes, ayer decidí empezar la prueba para que seas príncipe, ya que me aviso mi buen amigo, el Espeon gobernador

Flareon: no pienso pasar por esa prueba

Rey de los Flareon: es demasiado tarde, y he dicho a los guardias que vigilen todas las entradas por si te intentas escapar, ahora acompáñame, aun estamos a tiempo a ver el combate de hoy, ya tengo ganas de ver quien se enfrentara a ti

*Flareon acompaña a su padre, sin poder hacer nada para impedir ese combate, al llegar se sorprende ver a su amigo Darkness en un lado de la arena*

Flareon: ¡UMBREON!

Rey de los Flareon: no grites, tu amigo no puede oírte, estamos demasiado lejos y los pokemon son demasiado ruidosos

Flareon: tu lo savias, ¿Verdad?

Rey de los Flareon: efectivamente, y ahora, acerquémonos un poco mas, ya que aquí apenas se oye, y como intentes llamar a tu amigo otra vez, le mando matar aquí mismo

*un rato después, Darkness derrota al otro Umbreon*

Flareon organizador: ATENCION A TODOS, A PARTIR DE AHORA, ESTE UMBREON SE DARA A CONOZER COMO DARKNESS Y SERA ENTRENADO COMO TODOS LOS DEMAS UMBREON QUE PASARON ESTA PRUEBA

Flareon:*en voz baja* Umbreon… no…

Continuara


	9. Capitulo 8: el comandante de los Umbreon

Después de 1 semana entrenando duro y luchando contra todos sus rivales, Darkness se encontraba entrenando por la noche cerca del reino de los Flareon, vigilado por varios soldados y por su entrenador, Pirox, quien se acerco para hablar con el

Pirox: Darkness tengo algo que decirte

Darkness: ¿Qué pasa?

Pirox: mañana es la final

Darkness: perfecto

Pirox: y tengo que decirte otra cosa

Darkness: de acuerdo pero rápido, quiero entrenar para mañana

Pirox: el Umbreon que te enfrentaras mañana es el comandante de los Umbreon, bueno, era

Darkness: ¡¿contra el comandante?!

Pirox: efectivamente, se llama Lozminor pero se hace llamar Loz, y al parecer, uno de los Umbreon más fuertes de este continente

Darkness: pues entonces debo entrenar más para poder derrotarle

Pirox: vale, te ayudare en lo que te haga falta

Darkness: no gracias, tu vete a casa, yo ya volveré cuando me encuentre cansado

Pirox: esta bien, pero yo que tu, también dormiría, si mañana estas cansado no tendrás posibilidades para derrotarle

Darkness: lo tendré en cuenta

Pirox: adiós

*Pirox se va*

Mientras tanto en la cárcel, Jolteon y Leafeon piensan un plan para salir de allí

Leafeon: entonces mañana podríamos convencer a todos los prisioneros de que nos ayuden para salir de aquí

Jolteon: buena idea

Leafeon: por cierto, Espeon, ve a preguntar a Vaporeon por que esta así de rara, ya que tiene más confianza contigo

Espeon: ahora voy

*Espeon se acerca a Vaporeon*

Espeon: Vaporeon, ¿estas bien?

Vaporeon: si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Espeon: por que estas desanimada desde que nos capturaron, y por la noche según los de las otras jaulas, mientras que nosotros dormimos, tu empiezas a llorar

*Vaporeon empieza a llorar*

Vaporeon: es que… Umbreon…

Espeon: ¿Qué le pasa?

Vaporeon: que le quiero y puede ser no vuelva a verle, incluso es probable que este muerto

*de repente, de al otro lado de la jaula donde se encuentran Vaporeon y los amigos de Flareon, un Umbreon se despierta y se acerca lo mas que puede a ellos*

Espeon: perdón si te hemos despertado

Umbreon: en realidad, estaba despierto, pero de seguro que vuestro amigo esta bien

Espeon: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Umbreon: si vuestro amigo vino con vosotros a este reino, lo mas seguro es que si no esta aquí, estará en las pruebas

Espeon: ¿Qué pruebas?

Umbreon: unas en las que escogen a varios Umbreon para que se peleen por batallas, y los Umbreon que sean derrotados serán enviadas al reino de los Espeon

Espeon: ¿y como sabemos si esta o no en el reino de los Espeon?

Umbreon: por que lo envían el día siguiente de la batalla, y mientras tanto lo dejan en la cárcel, y si vuestro amigo no a aparecido en todos estos días que llegáis aquí, significa que a estado ganando, y al parecer según e oído, mañana será la final

Vaporeon: ¿Qué pasa si Umbreon gana la final?

Umbreon: que se enfrentara al príncipe de los Flareon, que lucharan a muerte, y si el príncipe de los Flareon gana, será rey, si el príncipe muere, el Umbreon será ejecutado por el propio rey

Espeon: Un momento, ¿Flareon esta aquí?

Vaporeon: ¿y se enfrentaran a muerte?

Espeon: no me extraña que Flareon se largara antes de superar la prueba…

Vaporeon: pero entonces, ¿por que los Umbreon obedecen si saben que van a una muerte segura?

Umbreon: por que les prometen que si ganan, serán liberados y les dejaran en paz

Vaporeon: pero aun así, dudo mucho que Umbreon quiera matar a Flareon solo para poder vivir en paz

Umbreon: seguramente ni sepa que se va a enfrentar al príncipe de los Flareon

Espeon: ¿y cuando es el combate entre Umbreon y Flareon?

Umbreon: es al día siguiente a la final, y la final como ya he dicho antes, es mañana

Vaporeon: tenemos que rescatar a Umbreon y a Flareon, mañana nos prepararemos y al día siguiente, saldremos de aquí y les ayudaremos a huir

Espeon: ¿nos ayudas?

Umbreon: por supuesto

Al día siguiente en la arena, Darkness se prepara para enfrentarse a Loz mientras que Vaporeon, Leafeon, Espeon, Jolteon y Eevee hablan con el resto de prisioneros para que hagan una rebelión y así puedan salir

Loz: prepárate, por que pienso acabar contigo

Darkness: si crees que vas a intimidarme, estas muy equivocado

Loz: bueno, ya veremos quien gana aquí

Flareon organizador: ATENCION A TODOS, HOY TENDRA LUGAR UNO DE LOS COMBATES MAS ESPERADOS. COMO PRIMER FINALISTA TENEMOS A DARKNESS, AMIGO DEL PRINCIPE DE LOS FLAREON Y POR EL OTRO TENEMOS A LOZ, COMANDANTE DE LOS UMBREON, QUE EMPIEZE EL COMBATE Y QUE GANE EL MEJOR

*Darkness usa bola sombra pero Loz la esquiva con facilidad con un ataque rápido. Darkness empieza a lanzar mas bolas sombras a Loz, que las esquivo de milagro, y decide atacarle con un ataque rápido que da de lleno a Darkness, lo que le deja en el suelo. Loz aprovecha para lanzarle un bola sombra, pero Darkness se levanta y esquiva rápidamente ese bola sombra con ataque rápido, Loz utiliza bola sombra pero mientras que la hace, llega Darkness y le hace finta, que le deja en el suelo. Loz ya enfadado mira a Darkness y utiliza ataque rápido para llegar rápidamente hasta el y le hace cola férrea, que le impacta de lleno y le deja muy débil, entonces Loz aprovecha y se acerca a el. Darkness se levanta de nuevo y le hace un cola férrea a Loz, lo que le tira a suelo, Darkness se acerca a su cuello y utiliza mordisco en el, lo que deja debilitado a Loz*

Loz: enhorabuena, me has ganado, eres muy fuerte

Darkness: sabes, pienso liberar a los Umbreon de esto, y cuando lo haga, iré personalmente a buscarte para que sigas siendo comandante de los Umbreon

Loz: me gusta tu actitud, aun que liberar a los Umbreon es algo imposible, y desgraciadamente tú morirás mañana

Darkness: ¿Por qué, por el Flareon con el que me tengo que pelear mañana?, de seguro que es un débil

Loz: ¿no sabes que en realidad te vas a enfrentar al príncipe de los Flareon?

Darkness: ¿Qué?

Loz: y será un combate a muerte, así que yo que tu me prepararía antes

*en ese momento llegan unos Flareon que se llevan a Loz, y Pirox se acerca a Darkness*

Darkness: ¿es cierto que me voy a enfrentar al príncipe de los Flareon?

Pirox: efectivamente… ¿quieres entrenar?

Darkness: no, iré a la casa a pensar en todo esto…

Pirox: se que es tu amigo, pero tienes que ser fuerte, solo así podrás ser libre

Darkness: ¿a costa de la vida de mi mejor amigo, a uno de los pocos que me ayudaron cuando se llevaron de prisioneros a mi familia?, creo que me voy a dejar matar, se lo debo, y además, así podrá ser rey y podrá liberar a los Umbreon

Pirox: si eso es lo que quieres…

Darkness: me voy a descansar, mañana será un día largo…

Continuara

Nota del autor: siento haber tardado tanto en escribir este capitulo, pero es que e estado viciado a un hack de pokemon y hoy lo termine, así que decidí escribir este capitulo que tanto esperabais (al menos Loz, que me lo estuvo pidiendo desde hace unos días xD) comentar que os a parecido y adiós :D


	10. Capitulo 9: la triste muerte…

Darkness apenas pudo dormir, estaba pensando en el combate de mañana. Al día siguiente, antes de que Darkness se fuera a luchar contra Flareon, Pirox le dijo que se iría a otra región acompañado de unos Flareon aprendices suyos pero que antes le vería combatir. Darkness se va dispuesto a luchar contra Flareon, acompañado de Pirox, cuando llegaron, Pirox se fue a ir al asiento especial para entrenadores mientras que Darkness se fue directo a la arena, a afrontar su destino de morir a manos de su amigo, Flareon. Darkness llega a la arena, donde esta Flareon y el Flareon organizador, que se acerca a Darkness

Flareon organizador: ¿listo?

Darkness: si, puedo empezar cuando tu quieras

*el Flareon organizador se aleja al centro de la arena*

Flareon organizador: ATENCION A TODOS, HOY LLEGO EL DIA MAS ESPERADO DE TODO ESTE AÑO, EL DIA EN QUE EL FINALISTA DARKNESS Y EL PRINCIPE DE LOS FLAREON LUCHARIAN A MUERTE, QUE EMPIEZE EL COMBATE

Momentos antes, en la cárcel, Vaporeon, Leafeon, Jolteon, Espeon y Eevee se preparaban para la rebelión y así poder salir de la cárcel. Cuando llego el momento de que todos deberían volver a sus celdas, todos atacaron a los guardas, aparecieron varios Flareon pero unos Vaporeon les derrotaron fácilmente y lograron salir, mientras que todos los demás corrían para poder salir del reinado de los Flareon, Vaporeon y los amigos de Flareon se quedaron hablando con el Umbreon que conocieron

Vaporeon: gracias

Umbreon: las gracias os la debo yo a vosotros por ayudarnos, seguro que si los demás no se hubieran puesto a correr como locos hacia la salida, también os hubieran dado las gracias

Vaporeon: ya pero antes de que te vallas, ¿Dónde esta la arena esa donde se pelearan Flareon y Umbreon?

Umbreon: esta al norte, pero lo mas seguro que el combate ya haya empezado ya que apenas hay Flareon por las calles

Vaporeon: debemos darnos prisa…

Vaporeon, Espeon, Jolteon, Leafeon y Eevee se fueron corriendo al norte, en busca de la arena para así encontrar a Flareon y a Darkness y parar el combate, cuando llegaron había un Flareon bloqueando las puertas

Vaporeon: hola

Flareon guardia: que raro, ¿que hace por aquí un Vaporeon, un Leafeon, un Espeon, un Jolteon y un Eevee?

Vaporeon: es que este Eevee es nuestro hijo que pensábamos evolucionar a Flareon, y ya que lo pensábamos evolucionar a Flareon decidimos enseñarle su reino, y ya de paso mostrarle la arena donde según hemos entendido se pelearan un Umbreon y el príncipe Flareon

Flareon guardia: las entradas están cerrada, pero os dejare pasar ya que quiero que ese Eevee conozca las grandezas de los Flareon

*Vaporeon y los amigos de Flareon pasan a la arena*

Espeon: por aquí debe de estar la salida

*llegan a donde están los Flareon espectadores y abajo ven a Darkness, a Flareon y a otro Flareon, deciden bajar para así poder hablar con ellos pero la multitud de Flareon apenas dejan paso, pero por lo menos lograron bajar hasta donde se podía oír al Flareon organizador*

Flareon organizador: ATENCION A TODOS, HOY LLEGO EL DIA MAS ESPERADO DE TODO ESTE AÑO, EL DIA EN QUE EL FINALISTA DARKNESS Y EL PRINCIPE DE LOS FLAREON LUCHARIAN A MUERTE, QUE EMPIEZE EL COMBATE

Vaporeon: ¿Darkness?

Espeon: ¿Por qué lo llama así?

Flareon entre los demás: por que es como se llama ese Umbreon, se escogió ese nombre cuando gano a su primer Umbreon, todos los Umbreon que logran pasar esa prueba se ponen esa clase de nombres que les duran toda la vida

*Flareon se acerca lentamente hacia Darkness, Darkness hace lo mismo, y empiezan a hablar*

Flareon: hola, umbre… digo Darkness

Darkness: hola

Flareon: siento mucho todo esto, es por mi culpa

Darkness: no digas nada y mátame

Flareon: ¡¿Qué?!

Darkness: adelante, mátame, me dejare, así podrás liberar a los Umbreon prisioneros, y de todas formas, aun que mi entrenador me lo a estado ocultando, se que si gano, moriré igualmente

Flareon:*llorando* no Darkness, quien debe morir aquí soy yo, mátame, tu tienes a Vaporeon, que se nota que te quiere, lo se desde aquella noche que me despertasteis y os pille hablando, tu tienes una vida, yo si te mato solo lograre mas dolor, además de que el rey de los Espeon ahora es el gobernador, si los libero probablemente me quite de rey y mande a otro o alguna otra cosa, así que si alguien debe morir aquí, soy yo

Darkness:*Sacando sus garras y a la vez llorando* lo siento amigo, no quería que esto acabara así

Flareon: hazlo, adelante, y si vienen a matarte, huye pero antes de que muera solo te pido una ultima cosa, que salves a mi hijo de los Glaceon y que limpies el nombre de los Umbreon

Darkness:*llorando mucho mas que antes* te lo prometo

*Darkness se acerca a Flareon y le clava sus garras en el cuello, matándolo. Los Flareon quedan congelados al ver que su príncipe se deja matar y los guardias deciden matar a Darkness, pero antes de que lo hagan, sale un pistola agua dirigido hacia ellos, y aparecen Vaporeon y los amigos de Flareon, que sacan a Darkness de hay y se largan lejos. Mientras huían, varios Flareon les siguieron pero entonces llegaron los prisioneros diciendo que ellos distraerán a los guardias mientras que Vaporeon y los demás huyen, Vaporeon intenta decir que nos les dejara pero entonces aparece Umbreon y les dice que se lo deben por sacarles de la cárcel*

Un rato más tarde, Darkness, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Leafeon y Eevee salen del reino de los Flareon y se esconden en unos arbustos que había cerca

Vaporeon: ¿te encuentras bien, Umbreon?

Darkness:*mientras llora* no, mate a Flareon

Espeon: no llores, aun que a nosotros también nos duela, y posiblemente mas que a ti, no lloramos por que sabemos que es lo que Flareon quería

Darkness: tienes razón, y a partir de ahora ya no me llaméis Umbreon, llamarme Darkness, que a partir de ahora significara esperanza para todos, y además pienso hacer que la muerte de Flareon no sea en vana, ya que pienso cumplir lo que le prometí, rescatar a su hijo y limpiar el nombre de los Umbreon

Vaporeon: vale umbre… digo, Darkness, y ¿tienes algún plan?

Darkness: si, deberíamos crear nuestro propio reino, de los rebeldes, donde todos aquellos que rescatasteis y todos los que huyen de los demás solo por que son o por que ayudaron a algún Umbreon, puedan ir y poder ser mas fuertes, lo haré por todos y sobre todo por Flareon

Continuara

Nota del autor: increíble… 900 visitas, no esperaba tantas, ya de paso quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis estado leyendo la historia, ya que sin vosotros esto no hubiera sido posible y también quiero dar las gracias a mi amigo Loz/Lozminor, por leer esta historia y ayudarme en futuras entregas. En resumen, gracias de corazón y espero escribir pronto el siguiente capitulo :D


	11. Capitulo 10: el Jolteon

Al día siguiente, Darkness se fue a buscar ayuda en compañía de los demás, pero antes de irse se encontraron a Pirox y a varios Flareon acompañándole

Vaporeon: Darkness, huye, yo me ocupare de estos Flareon

Darkness: alto Vaporeon, es un amigo

Pirox: hola, encantado de conoceros

Darkness: Pirox, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pirox: he pensado despedirme antes de ir a una nueva región, a encontrarme a mi mismo lejos de esta tortura para los Umbreon, estos son mis aprendices que me acompañaran, solo espero que cuando vuelva hayas solucionado todo esto de una vez por todas

Darkness: te lo prometo, y buena suerte

Pirox: igualmente

*Pirox se va junto a su grupo de Flareon, mientras Darkness, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Leafeon y Eevee se van a buscar ayuda para poder acabar con todo este odio hacia los Umbreon. En su camino se encuentran a un Jolteon siendo atacado por varios Flareon, Vaporeon hizo un pistola agua que dio de lleno a dos de los Flareon que habían, los demás Flareon salieron corriendo*

Vaporeon: ¿estas bien?

Jolteon herido: no mucho…

Darkness: ¿por que te atacaron?

Jolteon herido: por ayudar a varios Umbreon…

Espeon: te puedes quedar con nosotros hasta que te recuperes

Jolteon herido: gracias…

*Darkness, el Jolteon herido, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Leafeon y Eevee se fueron a buscar algún lugar donde quedarse, por suerte, encontraron un lugar rodeado de arbustos, donde había algunas bayas. Al día siguiente, cuando todos se levantaron, el Jolteon que ayudaron les contó su historia*

Lectr: me llamo Lectr, yo soy uno de los Jolteon más importante que existen en esta región, yo tengo un hijo que es un Umbreon, que ahora lo tienen capturados los Flareon. Cuando descubrieron que tenía un hijo que evoluciono a un Umbreon, varias evoluciones de Eevee excepto Jolteon empezaron a venir a capturarme a mí y a mi hijo, una noche atacaron por sorpresa, yo logre huir pero mi hijo fue capturado, y después tuve que huir del reino de los Jolteon por que me empezaron a seguir. Yo logre huir lo mas que pude pero unos Flareon me atacaron mientras yo no estaba atento, y después aparecisteis vosotros y hay es cuando me ayudasteis

Darkness: ¿podemos hacer algo más para ayudarte?

Lectr: tengo varios amigos Jolteon, podríamos ir una noche al reino de los Flareon y liberar a mi hijo

Vaporeon: pero, nosotros ya liberamos a todos los que los Flareon tenían capturados

Lectr: ya, yo cuando vi a todos los prisioneros fui a ver si estaba mi hijo, pero no lo encontré, y después vi a un Flareon que intentaba debilitar a unos cuantos Umbreon, me acerque a el y le paralice, le pregunte por mi hijo y dijo que lo tenían capturado en un sitio especial por si acaso los demás intentaban rebelarse

Vaporeon: vale, te ayudaremos

Lectr: de acuerdo, yo me voy a por mis amigos, vosotros preparaos, mañana por la noche empezaremos a ir al reino de los Flareon para rescatar a mi hijo

*a la noche, mientras todos dormían, Vaporeon se despertó y decidió contarle a Darkness lo que sentía por el*

Vaporeon: Darkness, ¿estas despierto?

Darkness: si, no puedo dormir, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar

Vaporeon: Darkness, tengo que contarte algo

Darkness: yo también tengo que contarte algo

Vaporeon: di lo tuyo primero, después diré lo mió

Darkness: te… amo…

Vaporeon: Darkness, yo también te amo, desde el primer día que te vi supe que te quería

Darkness: yo también sentí eso contigo

*en ese momento, Darkness y Vaporeon se besan*

Darkness: sabes, yo tenia miedo de perderte cuando estaba en la arena pero ahora se que nadie podrá destruir nuestro amor. Vaporeon, desde ahora te prometo que te protegeré y no pienso dejar que me aparten de ti

Vaporeon: yo también lo prometo

Espeon: savia que había algo entre vosotros…

Darkness: ¿desde cuando estáis despiertos?

Jolteon: desde poco antes de que tu y Vaporeon declararais vuestro amor y os besarais

Leafeon: será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día duro

Vaporeon: cierto, hasta mañana y Darkness, gracias por hacerme feliz

Darkness: hasta mañana

Continuara

Nota del autor: no me lo creo, mas de 1000 visitas tiene mi historia, gracias a todos y siento que este capitulo sea tan corto, pero es que tenía un poco de prisa por escribirlo.

Espero que sigáis leyendo esta historia y que os guste tanto como a mi, o mas, y también quiero decir que ya queda poco para su final, no estoy seguro de cuantos capítulos quedara para que se termine la historia, pero creo que se acabara entre el 15 o el 20 o posiblemente entre el 20 o el 30. Muchas gracias a todos y seguir apoyándome con la historia, os lo agradezco de corazón


	12. Capitulo 11: la identidad de Lectr

Al día siguiente por la tarde llego Lectr junto a 5 Jolteon, Darkness y el resto se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Lectr antes de tiempo

Lectr: hola, estos son mis amigos Jolteon que nos ayudaran a recuperar a su hijo

Darkness: hola, me sorprende que hallas llegado tan pronto

Lectr: quería preparar todo antes de irnos, y con preparar todo me refiero a entrenar un poco y a planificar que haremos en el reino de los Flareon

Darkness: de acuerdo

Lectr: el plan es el siguiente, al parecer mi hijo se encuentra en un lugar del castillo, la puerta que esta mas cerca de la prisión esta vigilada, pero el plan es distraerlos y cuando estén desprevenidos, Vaporeon utilizara el ataque sorpresa

Vaporeon: ¿ataque sorpresa?

Lectr: efectivamente, cuando ellos estén distraídos tu saldrás y les harás un pistola agua, así, si no les llegas a debilitar, saldremos el resto en tu ayuda, en cambio si les atacamos directamente estarán menos debilitados y tendremos mas posibilidades de perder y que nos capturen

Vaporeon: entiendo, ya tengo ganas

Darkness: aun que como dijiste antes, deberíamos entrenar primero hasta que se haga oscuro

Lectr: cierto, pero no todo ese tiempo. Si entrenamos demasiado, cuando vallamos al reino de los Flareon estaremos más cansados

Jolteon: pues entonces haremos descansos cada cierto tiempo y cuando este a punto de hacerse de noche descansamos y esperaremos a que todos estemos preparados

Lectr: de acuerdo, todos a entrenar

Mientras tanto, en el reino del gobernador, El gobernador de los Espeon, también llamado Ments, gracias a varios Glaceon y Leafeon, descubre quien son los padres de dos de los amigos del fallecido Príncipe Flareon y manda que traigan a los familiares de Darkness, Vaporeon y ya de paso, al hijo del príncipe Flareon y al amigo de su hijo

Ments: oye, Glaceon, ¿Cuándo vienen los familiares de los amigos de Flareon, su hijo y el amigo de su hijo?

Soldado Glaceon: están a punto de venir

*llegan acompañaros de varios Leafeon y Glaceon, los padres y hermanos de Darkness, los padres de Vaporeon, el hijo de Flareon, que evoluciono a un Flareon y su amigo*

Flareon: *sorprendido*no es posible, tú me suenas, ¿eres el rey de los Espeon, verdad?

Ments: el antiguo rey de los Espeon, ahora soy el gobernador Ments y os junte a vosotros por una razón, y es que tenéis mas relación de la que pensáis

Glaceon: ¿de que hablas?, yo lo único que quiero es volver a mi vida, vale que era mala, pero hecho de menos a mi hijo

Umbreon padre de Vaporeon: y yo a mi hija Vaporeon

Ments: de ellos quería hablaros, al parecer son amigos

Glaceon, Leafeon y los padres de Vaporeon: ¡¿Qué?!

Ments: si, y al parecer son amigos, bueno, mas bien eran amigos de tu padre, Flareon

Flareon: ¿a que te refieres con eran amigos?

Ments: bueno, tu padre murió, bueno mas que morir, se suicido para salvar a Darkness, que es como se llama ahora vuestro hijo, Glaceon y Leafeon

Glaceon: ¿Qué?

Leafeon: ¿Darkness?

Ments: si, lo tuvo que hacer cuando participo en aquella prueba, la diferencia de los demás, es que el pudo junto al capitán de los Umbreon, elegir su propio nombre

Jolteon: ¿y para que nos has reunido aquí?

Ments: ellos liberaron a todos los prisioneros del reino de los Flareon, y apuesto que lo volverán a hacerlo con el resto de los reinos, por lo que seguramente vendrán a enfrentarse a mi para parar esto

Glaceon: ¿estas diciendo que nuestro hijo lograra liberar a los Umbreon y a los demás que les ayudaron?

Ments: efectivamente, y os e traído aquí para que cuando venga, si se atreve a enfrentarse a mi, le amenazare mandando a varios de mis soldados que os maten, y le diré que la única forma de que vosotros no muráis es que se tome por prisionero y pare al ejercito que seguramente construirá para matarme

Glaceon: serás…

Ments: Glaceon, encarcela a todos estos en la prisión más cercana a la sala del trono

Soldado Glaceon: si, gran gobernador. Ya lo habéis escuchado, llevarlo a la prisión más cercana del trono

*los Glaceon y los Leafeon que acompañaban a los familiares de Vaporeon, Darkness, al hijo de Flareon y a su amigo se van*

Ments: ¿y que tal va el espionaje de los amigos de Flareon?

Soldado Glaceon: según las últimas noticias, están entrenando junto a Lectr y varios Jolteon para ir a rescatar a su hijo

Ments ¡¿Lectr?!

Soldado Glaceon: si, al parecer, los amigos de Flareon le ayudaron cuando unos caza recompensas le atacaban y ahora se han hecho amigos

Ments: Lectr si que puede suponer un gran problema, y sobre todo si su padre decide ayudarles, esto cada vez se pone peor…

Lectr, Darkness, Vaporeon y el resto, se pusieron en camino hacia el reino de los Flareon

Lectr: maldita sea, no contaba con que el camino estuviera oscuro, podríamos perdernos

Darkness: tranquilos, tengo una idea, vosotros seguirme

*Darkness usa destello para ir iluminando el camino mientras avanzan. Rato después, llegan al reino de los Flareon*

Lectr: vale, estar preparados, si seguimos este camino recto llegaremos al castillo de los Flareon

Vaporeon: vale, estoy preparada

Darkness: ¿y quien les distraerá?

Espeon: lo haré yo

Lectr: ¿segura?

Espeon: por supuesto

Lectr: podrías llevar a Eevee, así sospecharan menos

Eevee: vale

Espeon: no, no quiero que resulte herido

Lectr: tranquila, estaré atento por si acaso, y si veo que van a atacarle, le protegeré

Espeon: esta bien, pero Eevee, cuando Vaporeon salga y les ataque, quiero que te alejes lo más que puedas de la batalla

Eevee: de acuerdo

Vaporeon: estoy lista

Espeon: yo también

Eevee: y yo

Lectr: pues adelante, cuento con vosotros

*Espeon y Eevee se acercan a los Flareon que están vigilando la puerta*

Guardia Flareon: hola, ¿quieres algo?

Espeon: mi hijo y yo nos hemos perdido, ¿podríais ayudarnos a volver a casa?

Guardia Flareon: de acuerdo, ¿en que calle vives?

*aparece Vaporeon y les utiliza pistola agua, lo que debilita a 2 de los 6 Flareon, el resto ataca a Vaporeon y Espeon, pero entonces caen varios rayos que debilitan a 3 Flareon, quedando solo 1, entonces Darkness utiliza bola sombra que le da al Flareon que seguía en pie, debilitándolo*

Lectr: perfecto, ahora entremos al castillo

*entran al castillo, y buscan al hijo de Lectr. Por el camino encuentran a varios Flareon, por lo que tuvieron que luchar, y después de buscar por varias habitaciones, encuentran la habitación donde esta la prisión del hijo de Lectr*

Lectr: Drict

Drict: ¿papa?

Lectr: Drict, e venido junto a varios soldados del reino de los Jolteon y unos amigos a rescatarte

*Lectr libera a Drict*

Darkness: ¿soldados del reino de los Jolteon?

Lectr: es una larga historia, después os la explico, primero salgamos de aquí

*Lectr, Drict, Darkness, Vaporeon y el resto, salen del reino de los Flareon y se dirigen hacia el reino de los Jolteon*

Darkness: oye, ¿Por qué nos ayudan soldados del reino de los Jolteon?

Lectr: os lo contare cuando lleguemos

Darkness: esa es otra, ¿Dónde vamos?, este camino no me suena

Lectr: vamos al reino de los Jolteon

Vaporeon: ¿Estas loco?

Darkness: nos capturaran

Lectr: no nos capturaran, hacerme caso

Espeon: un momento, tú debes de ser alguien con mucho poder en el reino de los Jolteon ¿verdad?

Jolteon: a mi la verdad es que me suena, pero no se de que

Lectr: pensaba contároslo cuando lleguemos, pero os lo contare ahora, soy el príncipe de los Jolteon

Darkness, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Espeon y Eevee: ¡¿Qué?!

Lectr: efectivamente, como habéis oído, soy el príncipe de los Jolteon, la verdad es que, el rey de los Espeon, que ahora es el gobernador Ments, se entero que mi hijo es un Umbreon, así que cuando se convirtió en gobernador, puso caza por mi, obviamente, mi padre y los caza recompensas de los Jolteon pasaron de la recompensa, pero cada vez iban apareciendo mas caza recompensas de las otras evoluciones, un día incluso llegaron a matar a Tric, que era el Jolteon, que digo de Jolteon, el ser que mas amaba de este mundo sin contar a mi hijo, así que decidí huir con Drict , sin que nadie se enterara para que el reino de los Jolteon no sea atacado, cuando capturaron a Drict, decidí regresar al reino de los Jolteon para que mi padre me ayudara, pero de camino, unos Flareon me atacaron y a partir de hay, ya conocéis la historia, ¿alguna pregunta?

Darkness: yo tengo dos, la primera: ¿el Espeon gobernador se llama Ments?

Lectr: si

Darkness: vale, y la segunda: ¿y no me encerrara tu padre por ser un Umbreon?

Lectr: a si, lo de los Umbreon, la verdad es que aquí les tratamos como si fueran Jolteon normales desde que tuve a mi hijo, solo que los que llegaban antes de que el rey de los Espeon se enterara de que mi hijo es un Umbreon, mentíamos diciendo que eran esclavos, y que los demás les mandaba comprar, ayudar a los vecinos y demás, incluso lo seguimos diciendo después de que se enteraran que mi hijo es un Umbreon

Darkness: así que, ¿por fin podremos estar en un lugar donde se nos trate como a los demás?

Lectr: efectivamente, en el reino de los Jolteon podréis estar sin que los demás os miren mal, ya que aquí todos os consideraran como si fuerais unos Jolteon más, y además, seguro que os felicitan por ayudarme a rescatar a mi hijo

Darkness: ya tengo ganas de conocer a tu padre

Continuara

Nota del autor: espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad es que pongo esto para deciros que ya queda poco para que se termine la historia y agradeceros como siempre que os guste la historia y que me apoyéis :D


	13. Capitulo 12: en la boca del lobo

Lectr, Drict, Darkness, Vaporeon y los demás entran al reino de los Jolteon. Por el camino Darkness se sorprende al ver que hay un montón de Umbreon, y que son felices.

Entran a la sala del trono del castillo de los Jolteon

Lectr: hola papa, la misión de rescate de Drict fue un éxito

Rey de los Jolteon: estupendo, pero, ¿Quién son los demás?

Lectr: son mis amigos, me ayudaron cuando varios Flareon intentaron capturarme y también cuando rescatamos a Drict

Darkness: hola, gran rey de los Jolteon, yo soy Darkness, encantado de conocerte

Rey de los Jolteon: un momento, Darkness…

Lectr: ¿Qué pasa?

Rey de los Jolteon: ese nombre me suena…

Lectr: ¿de verdad?

Rey de los Jolteon: si, al parecer, tu amigo Darkness mato al príncipe de los Flareon, de quien era amigo, ¿Cómo explicas eso, Darkness?

Darkness: será mejor que os contemos la historia desde el principio

*Darkness, Vaporeon, Espeon y Jolteon les contaron toda la historia, incluyendo lo que de verdad paso hace 100 años*

Rey de los Jolteon: entonces tenía razón

Darkness: ¿a que te refieres?

Rey de los Jolteon: sabia que los Umbreon no podían ser culpables, algo me lo decía y creció cuando Drict evoluciono a un Umbreon, y es lo que me hizo tratar a los Umbreon como a iguales, que posiblemente fue la mejor decisión que tome en toda mi vida

Lectr: oye, si queréis, os podéis quedar a vivir aquí

Darkness: vivir aquí no cambiara nada,

Lectr: ¿a que te refieres?

Darkness: me refiero a que solo será una perdida de tiempo valioso, ya que seguramente algún día Ments venga aquí y haga que a cualquier Jolteon se les trate como si fueran Umbreon

Lectr: es cierto, ¿pero como podemos evitarlo?

Darkness: tengo un plan

Rey de los Jolteon: como quiero agradeceros lo que hicisteis por mi hijo y por mi nieto, he decidido que los Jolteon podrían ayudaros

Darkness: vale, necesitaremos un ejército, y la verdad es que el ejército de un reino entero nos servirá de mucho

*entra un soldado de los Jolteon preocupado*

Lectr: ¿ha pasado algo?

Soldado Jolteon: tenemos un gran problema

Rey de los Jolteon: ¿Cuál?

Soldado Jolteon: están aquí el ejército del gobernador, al parecer buscan a los amigos del príncipe de los Flareon, a Lectr y a Drict, y según han dicho, si no los entregamos, estarán dispuestos a atacar y destruir el reino

Rey de los Jolteon: de acuerdo, quiero que le digas al capitán de mi parte, que envié a todo el ejército a luchar contra el ejército de Ments. Si lo que quieren es la guerra, pues la tendrán y ya de paso, que dirija a los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro

*el soldado se marcha corriendo*

Rey de los Jolteon: Lectr, quiero que saques a tu hijo, a Darkness y a sus amigos lejos de aquí y no volváis nunca mas, al menos que ganemos, en ese caso, enviare a alguien para que os avise

Lectr: no, pienso luchar

Darkness: lo mismo digo

Rey de los Jolteon: aun que vengan a por vosotros, esta es mi guerra, no la vuestra. Ahora correr y no miréis atrás

Lectr: ya habéis odio a mi padre, seguirme, os llevare a un lugar donde no nos encontraran

*Darkness, Lectr, Drict, Vaporeon, Leafeon, Espeon, Jolteon y Eevee salen del reino de los Jolteon, con cuidado de que el ejército de Ments no les vea. Paso un rato pero por fin llegaron al lugar seguro que dijo Lectr*

Darkness: y ahora que, ¿Esperamos aquí a que la guerra acabe o planeamos algo?

Lectr: me interesa la segunda opción

Vaporeon: sabéis, creo que deberíamos ir a algún reino a derrotar a su rey

Darkness: eso seria una misión suicida, cuando entremos directamente vendrán a atacarnos

Vaporeon: no, si la mayoría están durmiendo

Darkness: ¿que tal si vamos directamente al reino de los Umbreon?

Vaporeon: ¿para que?

Darkness: por que cuando derrotemos al rey de los Umbreon que seguramente será el encargado de que ningún Umbreon salga de ese reino, los demás Umbreon vendrán con nosotros y ya tendríamos un ejercito, después, podríamos ayudar a los Jolteon, bueno, eso si pierden la batalla, si la ganan, ya tendríamos dos ejércitos

Lectr: hay un problema con eso, el reino de los Umbreon esta al otro lado del reino de los Espeon, que estará mucho mas vigilado debido a que es el segundo reino mas grande de todos, sin contar el del gobernador

Darkness: pues lo atacamos como dijo Vaporeon, y ya de paso liberare al capitán de los Umbreon si no ha muerto

Vaporeon: cierto, Loz nos podría ayudar a organizar a los ejércitos, además de que es muy fuerte

Lectr: entonces decidido, primero iremos al reino de los Espeon, y después al de los Umbreon

*Lectr, Darkness, Vaporeon y los demás, fueron al reino de los Espeon, que son unas cuevas gigantes con interior hueco, que es donde se encuentra la ciudad. Paso el tiempo y por fin llegaros a las cuevas de la sabiduría, reino de los Espeon. Como aun era de día, crearon un campamento cerca de las cuevas, a esperar que se haga de noche, mientras tanto entrenaban y descansaban como la ultima vez, a la noche, se pusieron en camino y llegaron a la entrada del castillo de los Espeon, que como el de los Flareon, estaba vigilada por varios Espeon*

Lectr: ¿hacemos lo de la última vez?

Espeon: vale, pero sin Eevee, no quiero que corra riesgo

Lectr: vale, esta bien

Darkness: ¿y quien hará esta vez el ataque sorpresa?

Lectr: tu

Darkness: ¡¿yo?!

Lectr: efectivamente, como eres siniestro, sus ataques de tipo psíquico no serán efectivos contra ti, y tus ataques de tipo siniestro les será muy eficaz, así que eres el perfecto

Darkness: ya, pero aun así podrían conocer ataques de tipo normal, y si son fuertes, podrían incluso debilitarme

Lectr: no te preocupes por eso, nosotros saldremos en tu ayuda igual que hicimos con Vaporeon

Darkness: esta bien, todo sea por acabar con todo esto y poder volver a ver a mi familia

*Espeon se acerca a los guardias de la entrada*

Guardia Espeon: hola, ¿te podemos ayudar en algo?

Espeon: lo cierto es que si, estaba buscando a mi hijo, que al parecer se a escapado de casa, ¿lo habéis visto?

Guardia Espeon: lo siento pero no, no hemos visto nada, esperemos que lo encuentres pronto

Espeon: gracias y lo siento por las molestias

*de un lado de unos de los 7 guardias de los Espeon, aparece un bola sombra que derrota a uno de los guardias, los demás se acercan a ver que a pasado, entonces aparece Darkness y utiliza finta, lo que da a 3 de los 6 que quedaban en pie, aun que solo logra derrotar a 2, los otros 4 atacan a Darkness con rapidez, que le dejaron casi debilitado, entonces aparece Lectr junto a los demás y empiezan a atacarles menos Vaporeon, que se acerca a Darkness*

Vaporeon: ¿Estas bien?

Darkness: mas o menos, me duele casi todo el cuerpo pero por lo demás estoy bien

*Lectr junto a los demás logran derrotar a los Espeon que quedaban, y van a ayudar a Darkness*

Lectr: ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Darkness: con dolor y un poco cansado

Lectr: será mejor que descanses, nosotros nos ocuparemos del rey, tu vete a descansas al campamento

*Darkness se levanta con dolor, y al parecer apenas puede caminar*

Vaporeon: si quieres puedes apoyarte en mí

Darkness: gracias

*Darkness y Vaporeon van al campamento mientras que Lectr, Drict, Jolteon, Espeon, Leafeon y Eevee van a por el rey de los Espeon*

Lectr: antes de enfrentarnos al rey de los Espeon quiero que Leafeon, Eevee y Drict valláis a liberar a los prisioneros, mientras que Jolteon, Espeon y yo vamos a derrotar al rey de los Espeon

Leafeon: de acuerdo, vamos

*Leafeon, Drict y Eevee se van a liberar a los prisioneros, mientras que Lectr, Espeon y Jolteon van a por el rey de los Espeon. Cuando entran en la sala del trono, lo encuentran durmiendo en el trono, entonces Lectr le hace un rayo que despierta al rey de los Espeon*

Rey de los Espeon: ¿Quién sois?, ¿y como osáis atacarme?

Lectr: soy Lectr, príncipe de los Jolteon, y estos son mis amigos, hemos venido a derrotarte y a liberar a los prisioneros

Rey de los Espeon: nunca debisteis haberme despertado, ahora sufriréis mi ira

*El rey de los Espeon se levanta del trono, y de un ataque rápido deja en el suelo a Espeon, Jolteon ataca al Rey de los Espeon con rayo pero lo esquiva con otro ataque rápido, y le hace psíquico, lo que provoca que también caiga al suelo*

Rey de los Espeon: así que esto será una batalla entre tu y yo

Lectr: eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba…

Rey de los Espeon: ahora veras

*El rey de los Espeon ataca a Lectr con psíquico, pero entonces un Umbreon se pone por en medio del ataque*

Rey de los Espeon: ¡¿Lozminor?!

Loz: efectivamente, e venido a derrotarte, y ahora veras

Lectr: ¿tú eres Loz, el comandante de los Umbreon?

Loz: efectivamente, aun que mas que comandante, ex comandante, ya que me quitaron de ser comandante cuando traicione al rey de los Umbreon, que por cierto, es un Espeon

Lectr: de acuerdo, te ayudare

Loz: no, esto es entre el rey de los Espeon y yo, tu y tus amigos iros, el resto de tus amigos y todos los prisioneros están en el campamento, cuando acabe con esto iré a ayudaros

Lectr: vale

*Lectr, Jolteon y Espeon se van al campamento, mientras que Loz se queda luchando contra el rey de los Espeon*

Rey de los Espeon: ¿te crees que podrás derrotarme?

Loz: efectivamente

Rey de los Espeon: ahora veras

*El rey de los Espeon utiliza rapidez, pero Loz lo esquiva con facilidad y hace un bola sombra, lo que deja en el suelo a el Rey de los Espeon, entonces Loz aprovecha la ventaja y utiliza finta, lo que le derrota, mientras tanto, en el campamento*

Vaporeon: Darkness, ¿estas mejor?

Darkness: si

Lectr: espero que Loz este bien

Darkness: tranquilo, seguro que lo estará

*aparece Loz*

Loz: hola Darkness, gracias por rescatarme

Darkness: en realidad las gracias se las deberías dar a mis amigos, ya que sin ellos yo seguramente seria un prisionero

Loz: gracias, ¿ahora donde iréis?

Lectr: al reino de los Umbreon, por cierto, Loz, ¿podrías llevar a los ex prisioneros al reino de los Jolteon?

Loz: vale, ¿aun que no nos capturaran?

Lectr: tranquilo

Loz: ¿y para que quieres que vallamos al reino de los Jolteon?

Lectr: quiero que avises a mi padre, el rey de los Jolteon, que estaremos en el reino de los Umbreon, y si ves que todo esta destruido, vuelve y avísanos

Loz: de acuerdo, adiós

*Loz dirige a todos los ex prisioneros de los Espeon hacia el reino de los Jolteon*

Continuara


	14. Capitulo 13: reino de los Umbreon

Al día siguiente, Darkness, Lectr, Drict, Vaporeon, Leafeon, Espeon, Jolteon y Eevee se dirigen al reino de los Umbreon con cuidado de que no se encuentren ningún Espeon. De camino se encuentran con un Umbreon siendo atacado por 7 Espeon, Darkness utilizo finta y bola sombra lo que debilito a 3 de los 7 Espeon, lectr utilizo rayo que debilito a 2 de los 4 Espeon que quedaban, los 2 que faltaban huyeron

Darkness: ¿estas bien?

Umbreon: si, estoy bien, gracias

Lectr: bueno, sigamos, quiero llegar cuanto antes al reino de los Umbreon

Umbreon: ¿vais al reino de los Umbreon?

Darkness: si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Umbreon: se un atajo

Darkness: ¿podrías mostrárnoslo?

Umbreon: si, seguirme

*el Umbreon les lleva al reino de los Umbreon, que se encuentra en el bosque de los lamentos. Al llegar a la entrada, ven a dos Espeon y a un Vaporeon vigilándola*

Umbreon: bueno, yo me voy ya, no quiero volver a pasar otro mal rato

*el Umbreon se va*

Darkness: lectr, ¿Qué hacemos?

Lectr: tengo una idea

Vaporeon: ¿Cuál?

Lectr: Espeon, acompáñame

Espeon: vale

Lectr: Darkness, tu y los demás esperar aquí

Darkness: vale

*Lectr y Espeon se acercan a los guardias de la entrada*

Guardia Espeon: alto, no podéis entrar a menos que tengáis un permiso del rey o traigáis algún prisionero

Lectr: traemos a varios prisioneros, entre ellos, dos Umbreon y los demás que le ayudaron

Guardia Espeon: vale, ¿y donde están?

Lectr: Espeon, tráelos

*Espeon se va y vuelve con Darkness y el resto*

Guardia Espeon: vale, podéis pasar

*los guardias les dejan pasar, y Darkness, Lectr, Drict, Vaporeon y los demás se van directos al castillo de los Umbreon, al llegar se encuentran con varios guardias protegiendo la puerta, pero Lectr les convence de que es importante que el rey atienda a Darkness, y les dejan pasar. En la anterior sala se encuentran a un Espeon que al parecer es el comandante de los Umbreon, que seguramente fue nombrado cuando echaron a loz por traicionar al rey*

Lectr: hola, necesitamos pasar, el rey nos pidió hablar con este Umbreon

Comandante de los Umbreon: ¿de verdad pensáis que me voy a tragar eso?

Lectr: ¿a que te refieres?

Comandante de los Umbreon: de que habéis venido a derrotar al rey de los Espeon, seguramente para poder liberar a los prisioneros

Lectr: ¿como lo sabes?

Comandante de los Umbreon: me contaron todo lo que paso, desde que Darkness mato al príncipe de los Flareon hasta el ataque al reino de los Jolteon

Darkness: entonces lucharemos

Comandante de los Umbreon: vale, pero solo Darkness contra mi

Darkness: eso esta hecho

*Darkness le lanza una bola sombra, pero el Comandante de los Umbreon lo esquiva con facilidad, entonces el Comandante de los Umbreon utiliza ataque rápido que impacta sobre Darkness, pero apenas le hizo daño, entonces el Comandante de los Umbreon utiliza rapidez pero Darkness lo esquiva y utiliza finta sobre el Comandante, lo que le deja en el suelo, mientras que Darkness aprovecha para lanzarle un bola sombra y debilitarle*

Comandante de los Umbreon: enhorabuena, me has debilitado, adelante, ve a por el rey de los Umbreon y libéralos, te aseguro que no será fácil

Darkness: eso ya lo veremos

*Darkness, Lectr, Espeon y Jolteon van a la sala del trono mientras que Vaporeon, Drict, Leafeon y Eevee se van a liberar a los Umbreon con la ayuda de varios Umbreon que se encontraban en el castillo. Cuando Darkness, Lectr, Espeon y Jolteon entran a la sala del trono, que es donde se encuentra el Espeon que es el rey de los Umbreon, se sorprenden al verlo rodeado de Espeon*

Darkness: maldita sea, no esperaba encontrarme tantos Espeon, no podremos contra tantos

Lectr: ya, pero era lógico pensar que habría guardias protegiéndole

Jolteon: ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Espeon: o nos rendimos o luchamos

Darkness: prefiero luchar, al menos intentaremos ir directamente a por el rey de los Umbreon

Rey de los Umbreon: así que, ¿vosotros cuatro solos habéis venido a derrotarme?

Darkness: si

Rey de los Umbreon: entonces, adelante

*el rey de los Espeon manda a sus guardias atacarlos pero entonces aparecen varios Umbreon que empiezan a luchar contra los Espeon, en eso Darkness aprovecha para ir directamente a por el rey de los Umbreon*

Rey de los Umbreon: así que será un uno contra uno, ¿no?

Darkness: eso parece

Rey de los Umbreon: pues que gane el mejor, o sea, yo

*El rey de los Umbreon ataca con un bola sombra, pero Darkness lo esquiva y le utiliza un bola sombra en el Rey de los Umbreon, pero lo esquiva con ataque rápido, en eso Darkness utilizo mordisco pero fallo y El rey de los Espeon utiliza otro bola sombra en Darkness, que le tiro al suelo*

Rey de los Umbreon: ríndete, no eres tan fuerte como yo

Darkness: ahora veras

*Darkness se levanta rápidamente y utiliza persecución, que hace que el rey de los Umbreon retroceda y Darkness aprovecha para lanzarle un bola sombra, que le impacta de lleno y tira al suelo al Rey de los Umbreon, pero se levanta y utiliza ataque rápido, pero Darkness lo esquiva y con un finta, tira otra vez al suelo al rey de los Umbreon*

Rey de los Umbreon: nos volveremos a ver

*el Espeon, Rey de los Umbreon se larga corriendo antes de que Darkness pueda debilitarle, y observa como los Umbreon junto a Lectr, Espeon y Jolteon, derrotaron a los guardias del Rey*

Lectr: ¿estas bien?

Darkness: si, aun que me encuentro un poco cansado y me duele un poco el cuerpo

*aparece Vaporeon*

Vaporeon: venir a la plaza principal, han vuelto Loz y el resto junto al rey de los Jolteon

*Darkness, Lectr, Espeon, Jolteon y Vaporeon bajan a la plaza principal, que se encuentra al lado del castillo*

Rey de los Jolteon: hola Lectr, vinimos en cuanto Loz nos aviso

Lectr: hola, ¿Cómo fue la guerra?

Rey de los Jolteon: fue un caos pero logramos ganar

Darkness: entonces deberíamos volver al reino de los Jolteon con todos los Umbreon

Rey de los Jolteon: cierto, hay que prepararse para atacar el reino de Ments, aun que aun no somos suficientes aun teniendo dos ejércitos, ya que seguramente participaran los demás ejércitos para ayudar a ments

Darkness: ya pensaremos la manera de hacer que nuestro ejército sea más grande, de momento volvamos al reino

Continuara


	15. Capitulo 14: la guerra contra Ments

Pasaron varias semanas desde que Darkness gano al rey de los Umbreon, en ese tiempo consiguieron aumentar su ejercito enviando a diferentes evoluciones de Eevee a los reinos de sus evoluciones para convencer a los prisioneros de que se revelen y de que se unan a su ejercito, aparte de eso, Darkness y Vaporeon tuvieron un hijo que llamaron Darkou, que evoluciono a un Umbreon. En el reino de los Jolteon, deciden que Lectr liderara a una parte del ejercito, Darkness otra y Loz otra y los que quedan los liderara el rey de los Jolteon mientras que Ments llamo a los ejércitos de los 6 reinos para que se preparen para la guerra, ya que los Jolteon se habían revelado y el rey de los Umbreon fue encarcelado por los Jolteon cuando intentaba matar a Darkness mientras dormía. Comenzó la guerra y el ejercito de Darkness, Lectr, Loz y el rey de los Jolteon se dirigió al reino de Ments, cuando llegaron vieron que el ejercito de Ments superaba al de Lectr Darkness, Loz y el rey de los Jolteon. El rey de los Jolteon se fue a preparar al ejército mientras que Darkness, Loz y Lectr se quedaron hablando mas adelante

Darkness: contaba que el ejercito de Ments nos superara pero no tanto

Lectr: esta claro que tenemos desventaja, es muy probable que perdamos

Loz: no tanto, solo tenemos que distraer al ejército mientras que Darkness va a por Ments

Darkness: ¿y de que nos serviría derrotar a Ments?

Loz: de que quien derrote al gobernador, será el nuevo gobernador, esa es una de las normas de quien se convierte en gobernador y es intocable, seguramente por eso el Eevee gobernador castigo de esta manera a los Umbreon

Darkness: por miedo a ser derrotado y perder el puesto de gobernador…

Lectr: de acuerdo, será mejor que comencemos el plan

Loz: contamos contigo, Darkness

Darkness: no os fallare

Vaporeon: Darkness espera

Darkness: Vaporeon, ¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que te quedaras con Darkou en el reino de los Jolteon

Vaporeon: Darkou esta bien con Jolteon, Espeon y Leafeon, y quiero ayudarte así que me quedo

Darkness: ya pero es que no soportaría que murieras

Vaporeon: ni yo que tu murieras

Darkness: no pienso morir

Vaporeon: pero aun así quiero ayudarte

*aparecen Jolteon, Espeon y Leafeon*

Jolteon: nosotros también queremos participar

Espeon: y no te preocupes por tu hijo, lo esta cuidando el comandante de los Jolteon en el reino de los Jolteon

Darkness: vale, entonces seguirme, necesitare ayuda para llegar a Ments

Leafeon: pues empecemos y acabémoslo rápido

*Darkness se fue a avisar al Rey de los Jolteon de que estaban preparados

Darkness: estamos listos para que comience la guerra

Rey de los Jolteon: de acuerdo, pues comencemos

*el ejercito de Darkness, Lectr, Loz y el rey de los Umbreon empiezan a acercarse al de Ments para atacar y el de Ments hace lo mismo. La guerra comienza y el ejército de Ments estaba ganando al de Darkness, Lectr, Loz y el rey de los Jolteon, mientras que Darkness, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon y Leafeon se dirigían hacia el castillo. Por el camino se encontraron a varios soldados pero parte de su ejército que les seguían les derrotaron fácilmente, cuando llegaron vieron a muchos soldados, y empezaron a atacar pero por desgracia eran mas fuertes que ellos y derrotaron a la mayor parte de los soldados que acompañaban a Darkness y al resto. Cuando los guardias de la entrada al castillo estaban a punto de derrotar al ejército de Darkness, aparecieron refuerzos que los derrotaron y siguieron adelante. Darkness, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon y Leafeon llegaron a una gran sala*

Darkness: ¿Qué es esto?

Rey de los Glaceon: es una de las 8 salas grandes que se encuentran antes de la sala del trono que es donde se encuentra Ments, en cada sala se deben de encontrar los reyes de cada reino en caso de ataque al gobernador, pero como habéis encerrado al Rey de los Umbreon y el rey de los Jolteon es quien nos a traicionado, solo somos 6 Reyes defendiendo a Ments pero aun así yo solo podré acabar con vosotros

Darkness: eso ya lo veremos

*El rey de los Glaceon hace un rayo hielo a Darkness, pero lo esquiva, y entonces hace un bola sombra, un finta, un persecución y un mordisco seguidos, lo que deja tirado en el suelo al rey de los Glaceon a punto de debilitarse*

Rey de los Glaceon: *dice con un poco de dificultad* eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba

Darkness: estuve entrenando muy duro antes de que empezara la guerra

Rey de los Glaceon: si crees que tienes posibilidades de ganar, estas muy equivocado

*Darkness le lanza un bola sombra al rey de los Glaceon, lo que le deja debilitado*

Darkness: ya veremos quien gana aquí

*Darkness, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon y Leafeon suben a la segunda gran sala*

Rey de los Leafeon: de aquí no pasareis

Darkness: eso es lo que tú te crees

*El rey de los Leafeon va directo a por Darkness con un ataque rápido, pero Darkness lo esquiva, Espeon utiliza psíquico contra el rey de los Leafeon, lo que le deja en el suelo y Darkness aprovecha para lanzarle un bola sombra y un finta, El rey de los Leafeon se levanta débilmente y en lo que se levanta Darkness aprovecha para hacerle mordisco, lo que debilita al rey de los Leafeon*

Rey de los Leafeon: me has ganado…

Darkness: vallamos al siguiente piso, tengo prisa por llegar y derrotar a Ments

Continuara


	16. Capitulo Final: el fin, ¿o tal vez no?

Darkness, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon y Leafeon subieron a la siguiente gran sala

Rey de los Vaporeon: preparaos, por que este es vuestro final, no lograreis pasar de aquí

Darkness: ya veremos

*el rey de los Vaporeon utiliza pistola agua, que da de lleno a Darkness y le tira al suelo*

Jolteon: Darkness, déjamelo a mi

Darkness: vale

*Jolteon utiliza impactrueno, que da a Vaporeon pero utiliza bola sombra que va directo a Jolteon, que con un poco de dificultad utiliza rayo, lo que derrota al rey de los Vaporeon*

Vaporeon: Jolteon, ¿te encuentras bien?

Jolteon: si, aun que un poco dolorido pero creo que podré seguir

*Darkness y los demás avanzaron al siguiente piso*

Rey de los Flareon: hola Darkness

Darkness: hola…

Rey de los Flareon: ¿así que, primero matas a mi hijo y ahora vienes aquí a intentar matar a mi amigo Ments?

Darkness: yo no quería matar a Flareon pero el me lo pidió a cambio de no tenerme que matarme

Rey de los Flareon: ¿intentas convencerme de que fue eso lo que paso?

Darkness: no intento convencerte, intento hacer que veas la verdad

Rey de los Flareon: la verdad es que tú mataste a mi hijo, y ahora yo te matare a ti

*el rey de los Flareon ataca a Darkness con lanzallamas, que esquiva por poco, y el rey de los Flareon utiliza otro lanzallamas pero justo cuando esta a punto de dar a Darkness aparece Vaporeon y se mete entre el ataque, lo que la deja herida*

Darkness: ¡VAPOREON, NO!

*Darkness se acerca a Vaporeon*

Darkness: ¿Estas bien?

Vaporeon: si, aun que me duele todo el cuerpo

Rey de los Flareon: sabes, ya no me interesa matarte, es mas, ni siquiera intentare atacarte ya que ahora a quien matare es a tu querida Vaporeon

Darkness: ¡NO!

Rey de los Flareon: es lo justo, tu me quitaste a mi hijo y yo ahora matare no solo a Vaporeon, si no, a también a tus padres, hermanos, a tus amigos y a tu hijo

*El rey de los Flareon ataca a Vaporeon con un lanzallamas lo que la deja gravemente herida*

Darkness: alto, no la mates, tu único enemigo soy yo, mátame a mi antes

Rey de los Flareon: prefiero matar a tus seres cercanos y así sufras más que la muerte

*El rey de los Flareon utiliza otro lanzallamas en dirección a Vaporeon pero Darkness se pone en medio, lo que le deja en el suelo sin apenas poder moverse*

Jolteon: ¡DARKNESS!

Vaporeon: ¡NO!

*Vaporeon se levanta con dificultad y utiliza un pistola agua que debilita al rey de los Flareon*

Vaporeon: ¿estas bien?

Darkness: solo me duele todo el cuerpo

Jolteon: descansemos

Darkness: no hay tiempo *se levanta con dificultad pero se vuelve a caer*

Jolteon: no hagas esfuerzos

Vaporeon: al parecer esto va en orden de reinos empezando desde el de los Glaceon así que el siguiente será el de los Jolteon, subamos y descansemos hay

Darkness: no, debo matar a Ments

Jolteon: no, lo primero es tu salud

*Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon y Leafeon suben ayudando a Darkness y descansan en la gran sala de los Jolteon, y cuando vieron que Darkness estaba mejor suben a la siguiente que es la de los Espeon*

Rey de los Espeon: ¿habéis venido a derrotarme?

Darkness: si

Rey de los Espeon: pues preparaos

*el rey de los Espeon utiliza rapidez a Darkness pero Jolteon se pone en medio*

Jolteon: Darkness, es tu oportunidad, derrota al rey de los Espeon

Darkness: vale

*Darkness utiliza bola sombra, finta y persecución y por ultimo remata con cola férrea, que deja debilitado al rey de los Espeon*

Darkness: subamos a la siguiente sala

*subieron a la siguiente sala, que como era la del rey de los Umbreon, decidieron quedarse a descansar un poco antes de subir a la ultima sala, la del Rey de los Sylveon*

Rey de los Sylveon: preparaos, para ser debilitados

*el rey de los Sylveon utiliza fuerza lunar, pero Darkness lo esquiva y Jolteon le utiliza rayo, lo que deja débil al rey de los Sylveon y Darkness utiliza bola sombra al rey de los Sylveon mientras que Espeon utiliza psíquico, lo que debilita al Rey de los Sylveon*

Darkness: vallamos a por Ments

Vaporeon: vale

*Darkness, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon y Leafeon suben a el siguiente piso y se encuentran a Ments junto a los padres de Vaporeon, los padres y hermanos de Darkness, el hijo del príncipe Flareon, su amigo y varios Espeon*

Ments: así que ya habéis llegado, al parecer sois muy fuertes, habéis no solo conseguido derrotar a los guardianes de la entrada, si no, que también habéis derrotado a los 6 reyes de los 8 reinos, pero aun así preparaos por que es vuestro fin

Darkness: ¿Qué hace aquí mi familia?

Vaporeon: y la mía

Jolteon: y el hijo del príncipe Flareon

Ments: fácil, si osáis atacarme, mandare a los Espeon matarlos, así que vosotros decidís

Jolteon, hermano de Darkness: Darkness, no te preocupes por nosotros, tu derrota a Ments

Darkness: no, no permitiré que me arrebaten otra vez a mi familia y tampoco que sea para siempre

Ments: ¿y que harás?

Darkness: tu ganas, mátame *se acerca lentamente a Ments*

Glaceon, padre de Darkness: ¡NO!

Leafeon, madre de Darkness: ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Vaporeon: Darkness…

Ments: como desees *saca sus garras* y ahora prepárate, ¿tus ultimas palabras?

Darkness: siento esto, pero era mi destino desde el principio morir

*Ments se acerca lentamente hacia Darkness pero entonces Darkness utiliza bola sombra, finta, mordisco, persecución, ataque rápido, placaje y para rematarle cola férrea, lo que deja debilitado a Ments*

Ments: se acabo matad a toda la familia de Darkness, Vaporeon y al hijo del príncipe Flareon

*pero los Espeon no le hacen caso y se mantienen quietos*

Ments: pero, ¿por que no hacéis nada?

Soldado Espeon: por que tú ya no eres el gobernador

Ments: ¿De que hablas?

Soldado Espeon: según la ley escrita por el primer gobernador, quien debilite al gobernador pasara a ser el nuevo gobernador

Ments: ya pero aun así no vale, me ataco por sorpresa

Darkness: Ments, es tu fin

Ments: me pienso vengar

Darkness: vale, pero de momento te hecho de mi reino y también de los otros 8 reinos

Ments: de acuerdo, pero pienso volver y matarte

*Ments se va*

Glaceon, padre de Darkness: increíble

Espeon, hermana de Darkness: hermano, y como has conseguido llegar hasta aquí

*Darkness le cuenta toda la historia, incluyendo lo de su hijo con Vaporeon*

Jolteon: Darkness, creo que deberías parar la guerra antes de que sea tarde

Darkness: verdad, y ya de paso, liberar a los Umbreon de esta pesadilla

*Darkness sale del castillo acompañado de todos, incluyendo los soldados Espeon y manda a todos que paren la guerra. Tiempo después todo volvió a estar en calma y los Umbreon ya gozaban de total libertad, aparte, Darkness hizo que Loz fuera el rey de los Umbreon y libero a los Umbreon prisioneros que estaban en el reino del gobernador, pero una noche Ments se coló en el castillo de Darkness mientras que el estaba pensando en las palabras de Ments diciendo que volvería para matarle. Ments entra al cuarto de Darkness, que es grande, y empiezan a hablar*

Darkness: así que al final te colaste

Ments: si, y esta vez estamos solos y pienso matarte

Darkness: ya lo veremos

*antes de que Darkness pueda hacer nada, Ments saco sus garras y de un ataque rápido le dejo en el suelo, y entonces clavo sus garras en su corazón dejándolo con pocos minutos de vida*

Ments: como tu bien has dicho, tu destino desde el principio es morir, y el mió el de matarte

*entran Vaporeon y su hijo, Darkou, los padres y los hermanos de Darkness a ver por que se escuchaban ruidos del cuarto y se sorprenden al ver a Ments con sus garras llenas de sangre y a Darkness sangrando con una herida profunda en el corazón*

Vaporeon: ¡DARKNESS, NO!

Ments: mi misión aquí ha acabado, así que me largo

*pero entonces Vaporeon, Darkou, y los familiares de Darkness combinan sus ataques en Ments, dejándolo herido de muerte y Vaporeon se acerca a Darkness junto a sus familiares y con Darkou*

Darkness: papa, mama, hermanos, siempre os querré, y también a ti Vaporeon y por supuesto a Darkou

Vaporeon: *llorando* por favor Darkness resiste

Darkness: es mi final, Darkou espero que sepas encargarte de este reino tu solo

Darkou: por favor, no te mueras

Darkness: lo siento, espero que sigáis adelante sin mí

*Darkness muere*

Ments: así que, al final gane

Vaporeon: *llorando aun mas* Ments, prepárate, por que pienso matarte

Ments: no hará falta, con la combinación de ataques que hicisteis antes estoy a punto

*Vaporeon utiliza pistola agua contra Ments, rematándole y matándole*

*un día después, en el entierro de Darkness, Vaporeon dice unas palabras en honor a Darkness*

Vaporeon: Darkness, prometo que nunca te olvidare y pienso contar tu historia a todos, ya que esta es tu historia, la historia de un héroe

FIN

Nota del autor: y este es el tan esperado final, quiero dar las gracias a todos y avisaros de que estoy trabajando en la historia de un héroe 2, donde Darkou será el nuevo protagonista junto a Loz y a Pirox. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia y gracias de nuevo por hacer esto posible


End file.
